


Fifteen minutes

by Lilac_symphony



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Alya is always getting them in trouble, F/M, Marinette isn't Ladybug, Original Character(s), Seriously you can legally drink wine and beer at the age of 16 in france., WIP, but she still kicks everyone's ass, but she's kinda minor ish, i googled it, legal drinking, miraculous lady bug AU, original character is ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_symphony/pseuds/Lilac_symphony
Summary: What if Marinette was running late on that fateful morning? What if she hadn't helped Master Fu? How would the story change?





	1. Life Changing

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thought I had late at night. Basically I guess the story if Marinette missed her chance and wasn't given the power to become ladybug. Obviously Adrian is still going to be in love with her, but he isn't going to be in love with who was given the powers of ladybug.

The blue-nett watches as the akuma falls to his knees as her arms continue to follow her swing until the newly dented pan swings behind her own head; Her best friend tightly clutching her phone as she films the events playing out in front of her. Paris’s own Chat noir watches stunned as his claws still glow with his Kwami’s Magic, as his classmate takes long shallow breaths, her face frozen in a fearsome state. He hears the echoing footsteps of his companion slowly approaching as he cautiously moves towards the now unconscious akuma. 

“Mari….” The girl in questing sends a surprised glacé at the black cat and the pan comes to lay against her thighs. 

“...HOLY SHIT!” They both watch as Alya continues to film the events only going from Mari to the fallen villain at her feet. 

“Chat-” she says his name in her failing breath before her shoulders slump and her demeanor seems to become more relaxed and normal. “He broke into the bakery while I was closing up, I saw him on the news and I just-” she shrugs her shoulders before tossing the unusable pan to the side. “I was afraid he would attack me and Alya…” She bites her lip before nudging the unmoving figure with her foot. 

“Miss. Dupain-Cheng, are you hurt.” The strawberry-blonde heroin quickly grips Marinette’s arms as the girl in question quickly shakes her head. Alya lets out a not so suddle gasp as she steps back to get the perfect shot for her blog.

“I’m ok Ladybug, if anything just a little rattled.” Marinette lets out a awkward laugh as Ladybug gives them both a bright smile. 

“Thank you both for your help, but next time maybe don't put yourself in danger like that.” Ladybug gives a firm nod before reaching for her yo-yo and turning towards Chat. “You both always seem to be in the eye of the storm.” She shakes her head before crouching down towards the akuma. 

Chat slowly makes his way towards the still unconscious Akuma before ripping off the akumatized item and crushing it with his cataclysm he watches the ink black creature leave the broken locket before Ladybug reaches it to purify the strange creature. 

Chat noir lets his eyes glide towards his classmate as Ladybug takes care of rectifying the damage done to the city while it was under attack. Ladybug lets out a soft giggle as her magic flows around them, her strawberry-blonde curls bouncing as she turns. There's a groan of pain as the disoriented civilian slowly sits up with the help of Ladybug. 

Mari gives them a shy smile and a small wave as they leave the bakery, the civilian leaning on chat as he stumbles. Marinette’s mind is reeling as she moves to pick up the repaired half-sheet pan she stole from the bakeries kitchen. She rolls her shoulders, hearing her muscles loosened as she ascends the stair way to her family's home, her best friend chatting her ear off about the incredible content she was able to get. 

She can still recall clearly the day that Ladybug and Chat noir made their first appearance in Paris. 

Marinette had already figured out that day wasn't going to a good one when she woke up fifteen minutes late for her first day. She had promised her parents she could do it, and honestly she thought she could. But luck never seemed to be on her side. 

Rushing down the stairs, her fingers tangled in her hair as she pulled the remaining hair into the second pigtail Marinette took each step of the bakery's side entrance two at a time. She clutched her book bag as she was greeted with Paris’s morning air, she bolted up the street and across to the large school building. Gasping as a sleek silver car quickly approached the front of the school, slowly watching as a tall woman dressed in a red turtleneck quickly exited the car calling out to the boy rushing up the stairs. 

Marinette shook her head before turning and rushing up the steps herself, in the distance she heard the sound of a pain filled gasp. Turning halfway to watch as an elderly man desperately reached for his cane that was just out of his reach. Before she could even move a flash of blond hair flew by her, she watched as the boy who was standing a few steps above her raced down the stairs to assist the man. 

The smile the older man gave him warmed her heart, she felt it shatter as he was then ushered into the awaiting car. For a second their eyes locked and her breath caught at his deep green eyes before they were gone. Breathing deeply and cursing her luck Marinette resumed her path to class. 

She walked into her new homeroom with her head hung low and her heart heavy, the shrill unmistakable voice of Chloé Bourgeois filling her ears. With a turn of luck Marinette took the last opened spot next to a girl she hadn't seen before. They shared a quick smile and a small greeting before their new teacher entered. Everything seemed to be going as she hoped until the bell rang and Ivan let out a distress full groan. 

“Kim!” By the time Marinette turned around Ivan had his first tightly around Kim's red sweatshirt. 

“Damn, that kid has a temper.” she turned to Alya who was watching with bright eyes. 

Marinette shook her head as Alya gave her a questioning look waiting for her to elaborate. 

“Ivan’s not usually like this, Kim must have taken his prank too far this time.” 

They both watched as Ivan left the classroom clearly annoyed. Kim, Chloé, and Sabrina's laughter following him as he left. 

“I have a free period next.” Marinette sent a shy smile towards Alya who smiled back as she grabbed her bag. 

“Well then let's head to the library together.” Marinette smiled up the ombre haired girl before collecting her things and following her. 

On their short journey to the school's library Alya took the opportunity to geek out on Marinette and inform her of the vast collection of heroin comic books that she acquired over the years. Once Alya took a second to breath Marinette shyly intervened with her own passion. 

“You design clothing.” Blushing underneath Alyas gaze, she quickly nodded before escaping into the library. 

“I designed and made this jacket.” There was a sound of amazement that filled her with joy. 

“I'll find us a table, can you grab our textbooks?” Marinette nodded as she made her way towards the large bookcases. 

Her bright blue eyes scan the shelf looking for their assigned textbooks before she feels the ground shake violently underneath her as a monstrous scream echoes throughout the school. Quickly Marinette makes her way back towards their table only to see Alya backing both their things up and shaking with excitement. 

“Marinette, hurry up!” Alya tosses the girls bag at her watching as she quickly fumbles with it before clutching it to her chest. “We got to move!” 

“What's happening?” Marinette follows her new friend before she turns on her heels and forces Marinette to face the library's large tv playing above them. 

Gasping she takes in the image of some sort of rock monster with the bright red words ‘BREAKING NEWS’ flashing on the bottom on the screen. She watches as the monster causes chaos and destruction throughout their city. 

“If we move quick we can follow it.” Alya shakes the frightened girl as she giggles with glee. 

“Are you crazy.” Shock Marinette just stares at Alya as she repositions her bag. 

“Mari think about it, where's a villain there's bound to be a hero!” Alya’s eyes are bright with excitement as she drags Marinette out of the safety of their school's library. 

“Alya we’re going to get killed.” The girl in questions just scuffs at Marinette before reaching for her phone in her pocket. 

“Just trust me Mari, I have a feeling our lives are about to change.” 

Looking at her new friend Marinette had the same feeling but it was slowly being clouded over by the instinct to get to cover before the giant monster crushed them. She bites her lips as chaos erupts around them. 

“Ok, where should we head first.” Alya beams at her before dragging her down the street. 

Soon they’re making their way to the schools sports pavilion, legs burning as they try and keep up with the monster leaping across rooftops. Once it stops, seeming to look for something Alya takes the opportunity to get a few pictures. Marinette is left to look at the street around them to make sure everything is ok. She sees a quick flash a black dance across her vision and turns to warn Alya but lets out a earth shattering scream as a car flies towards them. Before any damage could be done, they felt a thick cord wrap around their waists whisking them several feet backwards. 

Marinette grips the cord tightly as it pulls her backwards as she watched the car flattened when it hits the ground. What terrified her the most was the fact that the car landed in the spot they were just in, meaning that the monster must have saw them and they hadn't noticed. 

“Oh my god.” Marinette turns, mid scream, towards the new voice “I'm so sorry for scaring you!” 

Marinette takes a deep breath as her eyes take in the person standing behind them. She seems to be covered from her neck to her waist and covers her hands in a red getup with black spots seeming to be sporadically placed all over. Marinette takes in the outfit, it's shiny material making her realize it's probably made from leather. all of it. From the black waist skirt to the tights peaking out under it. 

“Are you both ok?” She watches the mask girl kneel beside them, worry shining brightly in her whisky color eyes. 

“We're fine, thanks….uh” Alya is beaming at the girl, not so subtly trying to get her to spill her name.

“Oh! I'm Ladybug.” She gives Alya a quick power stance before a second figure lands in front of them. 

“Ladybug we have a huge problem!” 

That was the first time she saw him. Chat Noir, standing tall his messy blond hair moving as he scanned the area, Marinette couldn't really pinpoint his age but she was certain he must be older than the girl who just saved her. She feels herself cringe slightly as she realizes he seems to also be covered in leather, going as far as having a pair of leather cat ears placed on his head.

“Chat Noir, what is it?” Ladybug takes a quick step forward her leather covered hand hovering over something attached to her belt. “Did you find the monster?”

Chat nods before his eyes land on the two teens still stunned on the ground, his eyes lock with Marinette and something flutters slightly in her chest but it's gone as he turns to face the heroin completely. She left watching the two while she's still sitting on her ass before they're leaping towards the rooftops, slowly Marinette stands looking towards Alya who's snapping photos of the retreating figures. 

That night, while she watched the two heroes save Paris for the first time, her mind wanders back to what Alya said to her before they were taken to safety. ‘our lives are about to change,’ Marinette slowly rests a hand over her pounding heart as she was helplessly watching her class mates fall from the Eiffel tower. 

Her eyes are glued to the tv as Chat Noir calls out the mastermind who called himself ‘hawkmouth’, daring him to try and harm their city. She rushes outside as LadyBug purifies all of Paris in a breathtaking show of her power. Marinette joins the other citizens on the streets as a warm and bright glow rains down around them, healing all bruises and fixing all the destruction of the battle they've just won.


	2. Ice water.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There peaking through her patio window was chat noir, tapping against her window with an apologetic look plastered on his face. Marinette just stared at him for awhile before sighing and sitting up on her knees to unlock to window. She moved to the very back of her bed as he opened the window and landed on her bed in front of her. 
> 
> “Hey.”
> 
> “Hey”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Windows Windows Windows Windows. The author stared dreamily out the window before resting her head against the window and running her fingures against the Windows. 
> 
> Ugh I'll edit it latter I need a nap.

For the next few days France was buzzing with the news of their own superheroes. Alya’s blog has taken off and was deemed the official news and fan blog for the duo, along with Marinette’s help they were even able to open a gift shop to sell small trinkets that she designed and made by hand. Alya and Marinette never failed to find themselves in the middle of the action, both taking pictures and shoving their way through crowds to try and get a scoop from the hero’s. 

Although Alya was always the first to sprint out of class when an akuma attacked Marinette always seemed to find herself in the middle of the battle. 

Like now for instance, she was walking home from finishing up her physics project with Sabrina. They were chatting away and Marinette was dropping subtle hints that maybe Chloe was using her and not really a good friend. Once they reached the bakery, Marinette politely invented her inside for a light snack.

“I wish I could Mari, but I promised my dad I'd hang out with him after we finished.” The shy red haired girl smiles before rubbing her arm awkwardly. “He has the night off tonight and we promised to have a family dinner.” Marinette smiled at the nervous girl before reaching to place a reassuring hand on her shoulder. 

“Hey that's perfectly fine!” Sabrina beamed at the girl before nodding her head. “Family is important, there's always next time.” 

“Thanks Marinette, are you sure you aren't mad?” 

Marinette could almost picture Chloe guilting the poor girl into doing whatever she asked. Marinette gave a soft reassuring smile seeing how much the other wanted to go be with her family. Without thinking Marinette quickly brought the other into a tight embrace before they said their goodbyes. 

She quickly greeted her parents as they were busy with some customers before escaping to her room. Marinette sighs to herself before letting her backpack hit her floor with a small thud,she groans as she falls on her chair before her mind wanders to the strange akuma that had seemed to attack Chloe earlier. 

She knew he most likely had a valid reason for targeting the dreadful blond but she couldn't help but worry for her safety. A voice in the back of her mind reminded her that ladybug and Chat noir where most likely protecting the girl in case the akuma returned to hurt her. 

Marinette let her tired head rest against her folded arms before a soft breeze come from the window tickling the back of her neck. Marinette was positive that the window was shut when you came in and turned to examine the object for herself, I soft gasp left her lips as she watched the glass look as if it was being erased before her very eyes. 

She watches as the akuma from earlier gracefully leaps into her bedroom before seeing her a smile and making his way towards her. Standing Marinette feels her body shake wondering what he’s doing here and what he wants from her. 

“Marinette, I hope I didn't scare you.” Evillustrator notices her tense demeanor and frowns, “Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you.” 

“You attacked Chloe with a giant hairdryer.” Evillustrator laughs as Marinette goes to sit on her bed across from him. “Why did you want to hurt her?”

“Chloe is a mean and selfish person.” His fists tighten by his side before his sends an almost loving look toward the blue eyed girl. “But you, you're always so kind and you always try and help everyone.”

Marinette blushes from the praises bestowed on her before going to cover her embarrassed smile as the akuma slowly comes to sit beside her. She watches him cautiously as he seems to hang his shoulder and head in embarrassment. 

“Can I ask you for something.” His eyes are so scared and his face is clear with nervous intent. 

Marinette can't seem to deny the poor boy sitting beside her. She nods her head before placing her hand over his giving it an encouraging squeeze as he looks her square in the eyes. 

“You see, today's my birthday.” He clears his throat before reaching for something beside him. “I was hoping you'd spend it with me?” Marinette gracefully accepts the piece of paper from him before he stands and gives her a hopeful smile. “To be able to spend time with a beautiful and kind girl would be the best gift of all.” 

“I'd be honored.” The akuma smiles before crafting a jet pack out of thin air and leaving from the window where he recently entered from. 

Marinette quickly made her way to her rooftop patio to watch Evillustrator glide across the skyline. She lets her eyes fall towards the card in her hand, she see what must be instruction for their little meet up later tonight. She feels the hairs on her neck stand at attention before a leathers clad arm grips the railing in front of her and a hot breath is brushing against her neck. 

“Well Mari, seems my gut was right.” She gasp as she goes to turn towards the new person behind her. “Hello my dear.” She clutches the railing behind her staring into chats deep green eyes before she able to catch her breath. 

“Chat what are you doing here?” He smirks before moving to stand tall in front of her, she clears her throat as she takes a step away from him, her back hitting her railing preventing her from moving to far. 

“I had a hunch that the akuma would swing by here since we hadn't seen him at they majors place.” Marinette nods before she watches the hero cross his arms in front of her. “It's seems that for once we’ll be asking for your help instead of you volunteering.”

He laughs at his little joke, before reaching for the invitation clutched in her hand. Marinette willingly hands it over before side stepping him to walk towards the patios exit. 

“How can I help?” Marinette is fumbling around her jeans for her phone, she stops when Chat Noir turns to face her. “I-I mean I’d be honored to fight along side Praises’ superheroes!” She lays her false excitement on thickly, her mind relaxing as Chat noir seems to bye into it. 

“First we’re going to have to make something perfectly clear .” Marinette nods as he points a claw at her before taking a quick step towards her. “You absolutely can not tell your friend about this. LB and I want to keep as many civilians out of this as we can.” She frowns causing the black cat to smirk at her. “Don't frown princess its unbecoming of you.” 

Marinette blushes deeply at the new pet name, reminding herself that the hero is probably this flirty with all of the girls he meets. She clears her throat before standing taller and fighting back the blush on her cheeks. 

“With you and Chloe both involved we have our hands full.” With that statement Chat takes the finale step towards her, mistaking her down casting eyes as a sign of fear he gently grips the girls chin in his hands before angling her eyes towards him. “I won't let him hurt you Marinette, I promise you I won't let anything bad happen to you.” 

Marinette and Chat are both taken back by the seriousness and sincerity in his voice but Chat quickly takes a step back and leaps onto her rooftop before turning back towards her. 

“Don't worry LB and I will be watching the whole thing closely, we just need you to get his pencil away from him so he becomes powerless.” With a confirming and slightly dazed nod, Chat disappears. 

His heart racing and face aflame as he recounts the actions that just occurred. If beats himself up over his careless showing of affection towards the girl, he suppose to be Chat Noir and he can't let his feelings get in the way! Of course he's going to protect his friend not matter what but that bubbling discomfort when he realized the akuma had been near her was starting to scare him. 

Marinette on the other hand was trying to figure out what the hell just went down on her patio. She shakes her head before returning to the sanctuary of her room and laying on her bed, her eyes scan the clock besides her and something in her wants to make this night special for Nathaniel, even if he's currently possessed by a akuma. 

Quickly Marinette changes into her favorite dress and quickly adding a cotton sweater to fight against the nights cool air. She releases her short hair so it frames her face and applies a light colored lip gloss over her lips before slipping on her ‘fancy’ black shoes and rushing down her stairs. 

She knew she was maybe over doing it but Marinette wanted this to be special for her classmate, she knew that the victims sometimes remembered some of their actions and she didn't want Nathaniel to think she was just doing this because he was akumatized. Although she had a massive crush on Adrian she found the red haired boy very sweet and kind, she would hope that she could get through to him before he got hurt. 

She remembered that she was also suppose to be on a mission and thought about turning back to grab a small clutch but vetoed the idea and hurried down the busy streets towards the docks she was suppose to meet him at. Marinette slowed her pace as she realize she forgotten her phone as the sun was quickly seething and the stars where illuminating the night sky, she realized it gave a sort of romantic feel to the whole ordeal and laughed at the situation before her eyes caught sight of Nathaniel seeming to illustrate the dock to his pleasing. He was truly seething a romantic setting and Marinette couldn't help but feel a little guilty about that, she hoped that Nathaniel wouldn't hate her after tonight and they could still be friends. 

“Nathaniel?” The akumatized boy seemed to be drawn out of his daze as he realized he was no longer alone. “I'm sorry am I early, there wasn't really a specific time and-“ 

“No no, it's fine Marinette I've just finished up.” Marinette smiles at the familiar tone and Moves to make her way towards him. “Wow Marinette, you look beautiful.” She blushes while quickly brushing a stray hair from her face. 

“Thank you Nathaniel, happy birthday.” She smiles at the boy, seeing the shy talented red haired boy from her class in his eyes. “Shall we?” She indicated towards the bench in the middle of the dock she watched him illustrate before going to sit down. 

“Give me on sec too get us started then I'll come join you.” 

She hummed her response before brushing her dress nervously, she eyed the rooftops nervously before she was jolted slightly as the dock began to move. Letting out a squeak she gripped the end of the bench and the fabric of her dress, she quickly looked around to see they were in fact moving. She turned fully to see Evilli- no Nathaniel illustrating motors onto the now floating and rocky boat. 

Soon he finished with a flick of his stylus and the boat seemed to flow nice and easy without bumps. He turned and locked eyes with Marinette and she hoped her plan would work. She knew she had to get through to him, she hadn't the slightest idea how akuma’s worked but she knew that they where always linked to an object. Perhaps she could convince Nathaniel to give the stylus to her and she could free him….? 

She bit her lip as she slouched against the bench hearing Nathaniel make his way over to sit besides her. For awhile they made ideal talk, laughing and discussing things from their class and school, Marinette made sure to steer clear of any topics Chloe related; just thinking about the selfish girl put her in a sour mood. 

Soon they sat peacefully in silence watching the night sky go by while Nathaniel wrote a beautiful song she saw something black leaping across the roofs out of the corner of her eye and suddenly realized she made a deal with Chat. She knew it was time to try her plan before it was to late. 

“Hey Nathaniel you know- I sometimes well I-“ Marinette fumbled over her words causing Nathaniel to stop writing music and give her his full attention. “we I was wondering-“

“Marinette are you ok?” Truly concerned for his classmate he turned fully towards her. 

“I'm fine, actually I was just trying to ask you if-“ Marinette’s voice died in her throat as she spotted LadyBug leaping across rooftops behind them. “I want to give you a present.” 

“Marinette I already told you, you being here is the best gift I could get.” Marinette didn't have time to blush over the admission before she reached for his left wrist. 

“I wanna draw you something.” Marinette stared wildly into his eyes before the words sunk in, it's a bright smile Nathaniel placed his hand over the girls as her hold on his wrist seemed to tighten. 

“I would really like that Marinette” he placed the stylus in her opened Palm out stretching his right arm so she would have something to draw on. 

Marinette smiled gratefully at him before gripping his outstretched arm to get a better look and angle of what she'd be drawing on. The only problem was Marinette had absolutely no idea what she was going to draw, plus the she could only really draw clothing and rabbits. 

She felt Nathaniel tense beside her as she started drawing a overly fluffy rabbit, she looked up at him briefly to see I'm watching something behind him before she felt him grip her wrist holding the stylus. 

“Marinette, I'm going to need my stylus back.” His voice was low and concerned, he didn't let his eyes leave whatever he was looking on.

“Just a few more minutes, the rabbit is headless.” Marinette pleaded with the red haired boy beside her before slowly concentrating on the face and head of the rabbit, watching as it was slowly materializing before them. 

“Marinette please, I don't think we’re alone.” 

Marinette felt her stomach drop before something came over her. She griped Nathaniel tightly before taking a deep breath. With out thinking she looked him dead in the eyes. 

“I'm so sorry, I just want Nathaniel back.” It was a soft whisper and she watched as his wide eyes stared her as she quickly jumped to her feet holding the stylus closely to her chest. 

She jumped back as Nathaniel went to grab at her, gasping as his eyes turned dark. Quickly marinette turned and ran out the edge of the dock looking widely for any signs of the heroes who promised to protect her. Seeing no one Marinette took a deep breath and shoved the stylus down her dress and dove into the water rushing by her. 

She could hear someone scream her name as the cold water hit her. Quickly she tried to swim towards the wall in front of her hoping that she would be ok. She heard someone breaching the water behind her and was to scared to see who it was, desperately she kicked her legs faster reaching out towards the wall. 

She felt and arm wrap around her before she pulled back against someone, Marinette fought against them wildly before they began to propelled out of there water. Gasping she turned to see familiar blond hair before they started to fall towards the concrete below them. Thinking fast chat watched as his metal staff embedded its self into the ground halting them in their decent, taken off guard Marinette instinctively wrapped her arms around the boy. 

Slowly he began to lower towards the ground as Marinette body shivered under the could air, she gripped the warm body beside her tightly as her feet finally hit the ground. 

“Are you insane!” Marinette turned to stare at the boy holding her, he was enraged but his eyes gave way to his worry. “What were you thinking, were you even thinking!” 

Marinette pushed the equally soaked hero away from her, brushing her hair off her face before glaring at the leather clad hero. 

“I was thinking that I had the stylus and I couldn't find either of you.” Chat just stared at her before sighing in defeat 

“Do you still have it?” Marinette quickly scuffed at him before reaching for the damned stylus snugly stashed in her dress. 

She watched Chat noir blush and look away as she reached between her bosom to retrieve the item in question. Whipping it out she threw it on the ground and stomped away. 

“Marinette where are you going.” 

“Home, I'm done talking to you.” 

Enraged and absolutely freezing she hailed down a cab and was driven home. Her parents where just finishing closing up as the watched their daughter exit the vehicle soaked to the bone. Her parents quickly rushed to her side bombarding her with questions, she said nothing but entered the bakery leaving her parents to pay the cabs fair. 

She quickly made her way to her room, trailing water as she went. She looked out her window in time to see Ladybugs magic fall down upon the city around her, she sent an apologetic text to Nathaniel from her lap top before making her way towards her shower. 

She damn well earned a hot and relaxin soak in her tub for the shit she got herself into that night.   
By the time she had dried and dressed in a loose shirt and sleep shorts her phone was blowing up and she had no energy to deal with anything. She looked over the countless texts from Ayla who was demanding details and sending photos of her in Chats arms. 

She closed the message before seeing that Nathaniel had text her back. 

‘I'm sorry too.’ 

She bit her lip before dropping her phone on her bed and turing towards her wall until she felt sleep creep up on her. Before she could even close her eyes she heard a soft tapping come from above her. 

There peaking through her patio window was chat noir, tapping against her window with an apologetic look plastered on his face. Marinette just stared at him for awhile before sighing and sitting up on her knees to unlock to window. She moved to the very back of her bed as he opened the window and landed on her bed in front of her. 

“Hey.”

“Hey”

“Marinette I'm sorry for yelling at you, I was just worried about you and when you jumped I lost my mind for a minute.” Chat reached out to the girl before dropping his hand against the bed. 

It was silent and marinette just stared at him not really sure what to say, or if she should even respond. She hadn't really talked with chat before unless it was to get an interview, she was tired and didn't know what to make of the situation. 

“That's- that's all I wanted to say.” Chat stood on the bed, his hand reaching above him the steady on as he unmatched the lofts window to make an exit. “You- you look really beautiful tonight, you should wear your hear down more often.” Marinette blushed as he awkwardly tested to his face as if miming her hair being down. 

Quickly the cat made his escape leaving the blue haired girl to sit on her bed pondering his parting words. Was he hitting on her? Was he being serious? How'd he know she didn't wear her hair down constantly? 

So many questions raced through her head before she stretched herself under her cover and closed her head. She’ll deal with them in the morning. 

She didn't. She over slept and completely forgot about her sleepy thoughts as she bolted down the stairs and out the door. She threw on a old shirt and ratty zip up and ripped jeans before grabbing her bag and bolting towards the school building. 

She had just made it before her teacher arrived and quickly scurried to her seat as they prepared for the lesson for the day. She turned and smiled at Nathaniel, brushing her hair out of her face before turning to face forward. 

“Wow Marinette, love the knew look.” Alya playfully checked her out and whistled at her before laughing to her self. 

“I was rushing, I slept in.” 

“It's a good look on you.” She smiled at her friend before reaching to get her books out of her bag. 

“Morning Marinette.” Immediately the girl in questioned blushed and looked forward to lock eyes with a mesmerizing green.

“Go-go-good morning Adrian.” She smiled at him fidgeting in her seat. He dragged his eyes over her before smiling and pointing at her hair with his pencil. 

“You look really cute with you hair down, it really compliments you.” The boy nods before turning back towards the teacher in front of them. 

“Ohmygod.” Alya lets out a soft snicker as Marinette losses control of her motor functions and is left staring blankly at the teacher in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this.


	3. Unspoken unheard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was as if Adrain was truly seeing her for the first time. He had decided then and there that he was in love with Marinette Dupian-Cheng and he’d be damned if he ever let anything happen to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im going to try and write a fourth chapter before thanksgiving. But after thanksgiving ill be going on a two month hiatus due to mental health. I apologize but i wont be able to upload while im away.

With a pained grunt and a weight against her back, Marinette found herself flat against the cold Paris street. She pushed against the weight to lift herself on her elbows glaring at the akuma above her. 

“Honestly princess we have to stop meeting this way.” Marinette glared at the leather clad hero as his pet name for her slip of his lips in a flirtatious yet teasing manner. 

“Sorry Kitty,” She smirked at the soft blush that graced Chats cheeks. “Ill try to be less, well less clumsy.” ‘It's not as funny when the tables are turned huh Chat Noir.’ 

She graciously expected the hand outstretched to her as chat stood above her, the akuma turning and focusing his attention elsewhere. Before her heels hit the floor she pulled and swung against the nearest building as a mailbox is tossed through the streets colliding with a near by shop window.

Marinette grounded as she was, gently, pushed up against the brick wall as the taller blond hero loomed above her. Their breathing fanned out against each other as the chaos continued around them as they botched caught their breaths. 

“Chat.” Marinette slowly lowered her eyes before leaning closer against the wall.  
“Mari…” Chat Noir felt his arms bend against the wall as he leaned closer towards Marinette  
“Personal space.” 

Like the akuma had dosed him with freezing cold water, he straightened his back and leaped away from the girl in front of him. Clearing his throat and slowly swinging his hand towards the street indicating she should leave first. 

Marinette took in her surroundings before walking, boldly across the street towards the shattered window. She examines the familiar shop before slowly creeping into the shattered window, the glass breaking further under her shoes as she entered the store and made her way behind the counter, looking over her shoulder she confirmed that Chat had in fact disappeared. 

“Marinette!” She turned her head in the direction of Ayla's voice. “Come one we need to go!” 

“Coming,” marinette grabbed the twin metal bats before exciting the store the way came. “just needed to grab some backup.” She tossed one of the bats to Alya who caught it effortlessly before she made her way down the street. 

“Listen Alya, this akuma is way more dangerous then others.” Marinette hung the bats in her hand, getting a feel for its weight. “its like they're slowly loosing their own control.” 

“alrighty then lets do this shit!” Alya, literally bursting into the street following the heroes as they leaped from the rooftops. 

Marinette quickly ran to catch up to the other girl before she dashed into he building the heroes snuck in. Calling out to the girl she readied herself as a cold breeze hit her.

“Fucking shit, Mari get over here.” Quickly Marinette dashed up the stairs and went to rush into the open doors before she was pulled, once again, against the wall. “Carful Mari, he’s in there.” 

Marinette quickly assessed Alya to make sure she wasn't hurt in any way before letting a deep seated sigh leave her lips. Alya snickered at the girl before taking her own assessment and gripping the bat tightly, Marinette watched her before her eyes connected with the chandelier before back to Alya. 

“Alya, I have a plan.” She could hear the two heroes making their way down the stairs before throwing her bat at the chandelier, gripping Ayla's and standing up the glass shatters and alerts the akuma behind them. She locked eyes with Chat Noir and Ladybug before taking a deep breath and swing the bat over she shoulder. 

From the corner of her eyes she saw Ladybug make a familiar face before hearing the Akuma quickly making their way towards them, obviously seeing the two heroes. Taking one last deep breath, she puffed her cheeks as everything started to slow down around her. The second her eyes caught the bright icy blue if the akuma she swung the bat with her entire weight and strength, releasing her breath as she felt the bat made contact with the akuma. A mournful and gasping defeat before falling to the ground unconscious.

“Twelve.” Marinette looked at Ladybug as she caught her breath “twelve Akuma’s she single handily took down, twelve Chat.” Ladybug made her way towards the akuma before ripping the broach off the man and crushing it, purifying it and allowing her magic to fix the town. “Who trained this girl!” 

“My papa, he um-” Marinette quickly moved back to Alya, helping her up as the girl continued to take pictures. “He wanted me to be safe if we ever, ya know got robbed…?” She watched as Chat circled the scene before peering over Ladybugs shoulder leering at Marinette. 

"Hold that pose please.” Both hero’s strike a pose before turning towards each-other. “Twelve out of thirty-six isn't that bad.” 

They all hum in agreement, flashes of past akuma’s dancing behind their eyes. Marinette focuses on the week where they’re where multiply akuma attacks a day, she had thought she’d help Alya who'd threw herself in the middle of battle. When she had gathered her things and was about to leave when a clearly annoyed and exhausted Chat Noir swung through her opened window.

These visits had somehow became expected and welcoming in the past month. Something that marinette has had absolutely no say in, literally she’s tried locking the window but the stupid cat just sat and knocked until she’d let him in. 

“Don’t you dare go out there.” His voice was rough, scratchy and his suit was ripped apart in several places. She watched as it seemed to magically repair itself. 

“Are you serious.” Marinette gripped her jacket tightly in her hand, “Chat Alya’s out there!” 

“Ladybug has already made sure she was secured- you have to listen to me.” Chat swiftly made is way across the room to grip marinette’s shoulders tightly. “Its chaotic out there, stay here please.” 

“You guys need help-“

“Marinette you can’t go out there!” Marinette gripped chats arms as his voice raised, “If you got hurt- if I-“ Chats voice broke before gripping the girl tightly and forcing her closer, “please.” 

“Chat, it’s ok..”Marinette slowly gripped the collar of his leather suit before staring him down, his breathing unnaturally shallow and fast. “I promise, I wont leave.” 

Marinette never mentioned the strange encounter, to anyone including Chat Noir. She was to embarrassed at the events to bring them up and figured the cat would’ve brought it up if he’d wanted to talks about it. 

But he never did, so naturally she let the events drop and failed to stop thinking about it. Alya had found her spacing off and short attention span but anytime she tried to ask questions, Mari would simply dismiss them and try and change the subject.

But looking at the Cats bright green eyes she could feel her heart flutter so gently against her chest. She knew her feelings for him had been growing since their, somewhat intimate, encounter; Marinette wanted to squander those feelings she had no idea who the boy was under the mask. She would always feel guilty when the hero would make her heart skip a beat or force her to catch her breath, a part of her felt as if she was betraying Adrain even if the boy didn’t seem to reciprocate or even seem to notice them. 

Her feeling where causing so many problems, the trinkets she usually made came out sloppy and unsellable, she was falling behind in her school work, her mind would be wondering causing her performance in the bakery to slip as well.

Determined to figure it all out she decided she wouldn't go with Alya, using the excuses she had to much work and orders to fill. She pushed herself everyday to make sure everything was perfect and everything got done to the best of her ability. Marinette turned herself into a high functioning machine and it showed in everything she got her hands on. She was quickly able to catch up with her schoolwork, even raise a few of her grades in the process; she found her hands falling into a steady and flawless rhythmic flow as she busted out new and backed up orders for their website, going as far as creating a new trinket and some akuma styled keychains. Marinette was on top of every task set could get her hands on she took on longer and tougher responsibilities in her family's bakery and even began to manage it herself so her parents could have some days off. 

Alya decided she was officially a BAMF after Marinette dominated their schools yearly exams receiving the top marks, was able to hold down her parents shop during the busiest time they'd seen in years, and finished all the orders for their websites 50k giveaway all in the same week. They decided that a break was way over due, and her parents urged her to go celebrate their success, and went out to their favorite café for and early dinner. 

“Im serious Marinette you’re like a freaking super hero or something.” Marinette laughed at the continuous praise before bringing the steaming cup of coffee to her lips. “You have to tell me your secret!” 

“Alya I already told you, I just kinda fell into a steady rhythm and made sure to manage my time.” The bluenette sent an amusing smirk over the rim of her drink. “Its not rocket science, you'd probably get a lot more done if you managed and scheduled everything as well.” 

Alya waved off the girls answer before pooping a violet color macaroon into her opened mouth, Marinette let out a small laugh before placing her cup back on its plate in favor of reaching for a bright red macaroon. 

“I highly doubt I’d suddenly become top of the class if I managed my time.” Alya smirked at the laughing girl who seemed to having trouble swallowing the tiny dessert. “You're brilliant, your brain must work like a thousand times faster then everyone else's!” Alya leaned over the table to snatch a macaroon from Marinette’s hands before she could eat it. “You always seem to be on your toes and can always get us out of crappy situations! Its so cute.” 

Marinette went to reprimand the other girl before their waiter arrived and asked them if they wanted to try any of their desserts. Marinette went to decline the offer before Alya boldly stated they wanted one of everything on the dessert menu, ushering the waiter away before Marinette could protest or cancel the oder. 

“Alya what the hell, we cant afford that! You do know I don’t actually get paid to work at the bakery!” Marinette quickly looked around the café worried she might have been overheard.

“Calm down Mari we’re not the ones paying for dessert anyway.” Alya smugly leaned against the back if her chair before darting her eyes towards the entrance. “Ah, right on cue!” Marinette snapped her head around as Alya seemed to wave down their new dinner companions. 

“Im going to murder you,” she watched as Nino smiled brightly before holding the door wider, her heart stopped as she saw a blond head of hair walk in behind him. “I’m going to murder you slowly and painfully.” She glared at the girl across from her, “God I hate you, I thought you said it would be just us!” 

“I had to, I knew you’d freak out and overthink everything.” Alya plucked some dust off her blue sweater before smiling devilishly up at Marinette, “You’d never let me dress you if you knew the boys where coming, besides they're only here for dessert.” 

Marinette quickly glanced at the babydoll top and high waisted skirt she borrowed form Alya, she sent a quick look towards the two boys who where quickly making their way towards their table. 

“Alya I don’t feel comfortable asking them to pay for our meal and dessert, especially since you ordered everything under the sun.” She snapped at the clearly amused girl who just smiled back at her before standing up to great their friends. 

“I paid for dinner while you went to use the bathroom.” Marinette jaw dropped before she saw a pale hand reach for the chair beside her. 

“Whats all this about you paying for dinner, I thought I told you Adrian and I would cover it.” Nino gently kissed Alya on the cheek before they both sat down and smiled at each other. 

“Thank you both for that by the way, I may have gone a little overboard with deserts and I’d already payed for dinner before you texted me.” Alya winked at Marinette before moving to snuggle into her boyfriends shoulder. 

“So that's why you where so keen on getting dessert when I came back.” Marinette smirked at the girl before bravely looking towards the boy beside her. “You really don't have to pay for me Adrian, I appreciate the offer but I can cover it.” Marinette silently congratulated herself for not fumbling over her woods, she wondered if it had anything to do with the wine they had over dinner. 

“I insist, consider it my congratulations on getting the top scores in our grade.” Marinette smiled shyly at Adrian as he leaned back and drape his arm over her chair before reaching for the last macaroon with his free hand. “Besides a gentleman never lets a lady pay for her meal.” Adrian boldly winked at her as she choked on the last of her coffee, playing it off as laughter shortly after. 

“Oh really, if id known that I would have indulged myself and gotten some dessert wine as well.” Marinette couldn't figure out where this brave and flirtatious side of her had come from, maybe after she had completed everything with out a problem her confidence grew.

“I think that's a wonderful idea, this place is to nice to pass up the opportunity!” Adrian quickly waved down a passing waitress as Alya and Nino both seemed to burst out in laughter. “Yes, we would like a bottle of your best dessert wine.” 

“May I see some ID please before I put that order in.” The waitress smugly smiled down at the four teens, clearly thinking she had caught some fifteen year olds trying to get a head start on drinking. 

All four quickly passed them their IDs before watching calmly as the waitress flicked her red hair over her shoulder and thoroughly checked their ID’s. She coughed awkwardly as she got to Adrian's before blushing and quickly returning their ID’s and rushing to place their order. 

“Ah to finally be sixteen.” Alya dramatically sighed before leaning on the table with a dreamy expression. “Shish Mari it took you long enough too catch up.” 

“Oh im sorry Alya ill be sure to forward that complaint to my parents latter.” Marinette quickly snapped back at the girl before leaning against the back of her chair, she jump suddenly as she came in contact with Adrian's arm. “Oh, im sorry I forgot your arm was there.” She blushed at the blond male who just kindly smiled at her and moved to rest his arms against the table instead. 

They continued to chat and joke as the waitress returned with their dessert wine and poured each of them a glass, Alya quickly snatched the bottle as it was placed on the table pouring more in Nino’s and Marinette’s cup. Marinette tried to protest but a subtle glare and swift kick to her leg from the girl quickly silenced her. Once Alya was done Adrian Bravely poured himself some more before bringing his glass to his lips. 

“Why Alya are trying to get me drunk on our first date.” Nino sent her a scandalized look before dramatically pulling away from her. “I’ll have you know I am a lady and not some sleazy girl who gives it up after a few glasses of wine.” Nino made a sound of disapproval before pushing his filled glass towards the middle of the table.

“I assure you Nino, no one here was trying to get you drunk or insult your honor,” Adrian lifted his glass towards his friend before laughing to himself. 

“Speak for yourself Adrian.” Alya took a quick swig of her wine as Nino let out a offended high pitch noise. “Nino this isn't our first date.” She smirked at the boy as he smiled and reached for his glass. 

“Alya you know Im not going to finish this, why'd you pour me so much.” Marinette quickly interjected after the ordeal seemed to clam down around them. 

“Psh, come on Mari you barley had a glass during dinner. One glass isn't going to get you drunk.” Marinette frowned at the girl before taking a sip of the brightly colored wine. 

Her taste buds where greeted with a sweet taste that wasn't too overwhelming, it wasn’t as strong or dry as the cheep wine they had during dinner. She was relived she wouldn't have to order more coffee to get the taste off her tongue, something Alya tease her about earlier. 

“Still, im not a big wine person.” Her soft grumble was unheard by her friend as their first wave of desserts where brought out. 

Their table was quickly taken over by plates overflowing with picture perfect pastries and cakes, her mouth watered at the sight but she was hesitant to destroy the beautiful display in front of her. She watched as Alya and Nino both pulled a plate of chocolate cake in front of them before attacking it with their forks. She let her eyes wonder over the the boy beside her, Marinette had to hold back a soft laugh as she saw his green eyes widen and his whole face light up with pure bliss at the display before him. She figured that Adrian normally wasn't allowed to indulge in sweets with his model diet and let a warm smile grace her lips as she reached for a thin slice of strawberry cake. 

They where silent as they each picked and tasted at the desserts in front of them, Marinate lost track of the amount of wine she had as her glass always seemed to be filled as the waiting staff cleared and brought out more of their desserts. 

“Mari you have to try some of this cake, its heaven I swear.” Her blue eyes locked with Adrian's as he raised a piece on his fork towards her, bravely and not really herself she leaned in and wrapped her lips around the utensil before letting out a deep through moan as her she was hit with a heavenly taste. 

She pulled back, her hand moving to cover her mouth as she stared down Adrian's deep green eyes, something flicked behind them before she turned back to her own cake completely missing how he seemed to be stunned and frozen in place. 

The other two where both taken back at the normally shy and reserved girls bold and sinful actions. Alya simply stared at the clearly doppelgänger of her best friend before sharing a confused look at her boyfriend who was staring back at her like he’d just watched someone kick a puppy. 

“Thanks.” 

“A-a-anytime.” Adrain cleared his throat before staring down the pice of cake on his plate. 

Marinette hummed before finishing her glass of wine and pushing her plate away from her. Alya did the same as she watched her friend closely, she leaned into Nino as she saw the gears in Mari’s head slowly turn before her eyes went wide and a soft blush covered her face. 

“Mari, I have to use the rest-“  
“Me too.” 

Alya slowly rose from her chair as she watched the other girl quickly stand and smooth out her skirt before turning towards the café’s restrooms. Mari darted toward the clearly labeled door before rushing in and gripping the snick as if her life depended on it. She heard Alya enter and the door swing shut before she turned to her. 

“What did I just do, oh my god!”

“You just made a move on Adrian.” 

“Oh god he must think im some kind of pervert.” Marinette gasped as she quickly rushed into a opened stall.

“I don’t know Mari he seemed kinda into it.” Marinette let out a embarrassing sound as Alya leaned against the wall clearly enjoying her turmoil. 

Back at the table Adrian was still trying to gather himself after to events by downing his filled glass of wine in a single go. Nino quickly confiscated the bottle as Adrian went to refill his glass a second time. 

“Nino give me the bottle.” Adrian glared down his friend before reaching over and stealing his own filled glass and downing that, much to his friends aggravation. 

“Adrian stop that!” Nino quickly gathered the remaining glasses and placed them out of the blondes reach. “What the hell are you doing.”

“Clearly im trying to place myself in a comma so I never have to face Marinette again after offending her.” He swung an opened palm at the restroom the girls had previously fled to before running a hand through his hair and falling against his chair. “I thought everything was going really well, for once Marinette didn’t seem afraid of me.” Nino chocked on his words before kicking Adrian getting his full attention.

“Marinette is not afraid of you.” Adrian sent a look of disbelief before rolling her eyes. “Im serious! In fact im positive it’s the exact opposite.” Nino knew for a fact that Marinette liked Adrian, everyone but said boy knew but if he told him that he’d have to answer to his girlfriend. 

“I clearly did something to offend her, I mean I thought I was reading the signs right.” Nino perked up and sent a shocked looked towards Adrian who seemed to cross his arms and sulk in his chair. “I could've sworn she was flirting with me earlier and didn’t seem to mind me flirting back, maybe she was just teasing me or making banter.” Adrian shrugged his shoulders before shaking his head. “I've clearly overstepped my boundaries and scared her.” Adrian groaned before throwing his head back to stare at the ceiling. 

When he first saw the girl, he had to catch his breath. This wasn't like their usual late night meetings where he could hid behind his mask and play off his flirting with is superhero persona. But seeing her through the window sitting with Alya laughing and so relaxed, Adrian felt himself slowly falling for the girl all over again. It was like he was transported back to that fateful night, she had her hair down, makeup on but not to much but just enough to make her blue eyes seem so much bigger and brighter. 

He remembered slowly landing on the far end of the floating dock, glaring down Evillustrator as he saw him cozy up to the girl besides him. He heard their faint argument and felt himself fill with warmth as Marinette continued to sway the boys attempts to get his styles back. He watched as ladybugs Yoyo wrapped around the lamppost before she leapt off the rooftop towards them. Chat quickly made his way towards them as he watched Marinette leap to her feet before quickly walking to the edge of the dock. Her eyes where wild and looking everywhere but at him, before he could even reach her she's turned and dove into the water. 

It was as she’d stormed away when they both had emerged from the water, he had screamed at her his heart beating at an unnatural speed as he tried to calm himself down(she was safe he had got her out of the water and she was safe)she had yelled back her bite just as strong and fearsome as his before tossing the styles on the ground and storming away from him. 

It was in that moment that he started to fall for her. She had such fire in her eyes and even when she was drenched to the bone she was still so radiant and breathtaking to look at, it was as if Adrain was truly seeing her for the first time. He had decided then and there that he was in love with Marinette Dupian-Cheng and he’d be damned if he ever let anything happen to her. 

Nino watched as his friend started off into space, a longing and wishful expression clouding his face before he watched Adrian give an immature ‘huff’ and glare down at the table separating them. Nino knew he had to work quickly or Alya would surely kill him if he didn't pursue this. 

“Wait, you where flirting with Marinette?” Adrian gave him a look that clearly said, ‘no shit Sherlock.’ “I just didn’t know you liked her like that.” Nino had to physically restrain himself from interrogating his friend and bursting into the girls restroom to tell Alya this new development. 

“Nino, you see her too right.” Adrian looked at his friend like Nino just told him he'd though he was saint nick, “She's adorable and she's the only girl I seen put Chloe in her place with out apologizing. Marinette is talented and incredibly smart, she always seems to have the perfect retort to anything and is top of our class.” Adrian leaned forward before taking a deep breath, “She’s always been kind to everyone and doesn't ask for anything in return. She's incredible and absolutely stunning with out even trying.” 

Nino laughed before smiling at Adrain.

“Holy shit you got it so bad bro.” 

“Marinette I swear to god if you don’t come out ill break the door down.” Ayla continued to pound on the bathroom stall before she heard a soft sigh and the sound of a lock being released. 

“Alya you don’t understand, Adrain probably thinks im some hussy now.” Marinette frowned before sulking towards the sink. “I basically threw myself at him.” 

“Don’t be so dramatic.” Mari smiled as Alya placed a comforting arm around her shoulder, “From where I was sitting Adrian seemed to be really into it, in fact im positive he was flirting with you all throughout dinner.” Marinette scuffed at that before moving to fix the clips holding her hair back. 

“Alya, Adrain was clearly just trying to be a gentleman.” Marinette sent a knowing look at her friend through the mirror before moving to leave the restroom. 

“Trust me girl I know flirting, and that boy was absolutely flirting with you.” Marinette smiled kindly at her friend who was clearing just saying things to make her feel better. 

As they left the bathroom they watched as Nino spotted them and quickly jumped to place all the glasses back into place before hissing something at Adrian as he reached for the nearly empty bottle of wine. Scrunching up her face in confusion Marinette quickly tried to think back to the total count everyone had swearing that the bottle was a lot more filled when the left. 

“Welcome back ladies.” Nino stood to pull out Ayla's chair for her before whispering something in her ear causing the girl to do a double take. 

Adrian cleared his throat before rising to pull out Marinette's chair nodding at as she sat down, he mumbled something and made his way to a waiter. Marinette watched him leave, clearly afraid the boy was still upset with her, Adrain spoke softly to a waiter before they disappeared behind the staff doors and Adrian made his way back to the table. 

“He’s getting the check.” Adrian quickly sat on his chair forcing his body as far from Marinette and refusing to look at her. 

“Oh.” It was clear Adrian was disgusted by her, Marinette tried her hardest to fight back her tears as she poured the remaining wine into her glass, “You don’t-”

“It's nothing.” She jumped at Adrian's quick and commanding response, spilling some of the wine in the white tablecloth. 

She didn’t look to see if Adrian was watching her, she quickly downed the glass of wine and reached under the table to grab her purse before pushing her chair away from the table and trying to put on a happy face.  
“Thank you so much, i-um.” Marinette took a deep breath as she pushed her chair back into the table. “I-I really don’t mean to eat and run,” she bit her lip before closing her eyes and forcing out a awkward laugh. “Im just really exhausted-“ she stopped herself, wondering why she felt the need to explain herself to her friends, to Adrian. “goodnight.” 

“Mari ill walk you home,” Alya quickly went to stand but sat back defeated as Mari waved her off.

“Its fine Alya, its only a few blocks. Its not that dark out ill be fine.” Marinette sent a reassuring looked towards her friend before making her away out of the café, her heels clicking against the glossed wood floor. 

 

Marinette was proud of herself for making it out of the café before seen began to sniffle to herself. She gripped her purse tightly as she began to make her way down the familiar streets towards her home. Her cries where muffled by her free hand as she started to quicken her strides away from the café, she desperately wanted to get home but felt silly hailing a cab for such a short distance. 

“Marinette.” The girl froze at the sound of the familiar voice, her strength leaving her as strong leather clad arms wrapped themselves around her. 

“Chat-” she felt his clawed hands slowly bunch in her hair as he guided her head to rest against his chest. 

She felt his arm slowly reach under her legs before he lifted her off the ground and leaped towards a building as she wrapped her arms tightly around him, he was warm and he seemed to always be there for her at exactly the right time. They where both silent as he leaped from rooftop to rooftop before landing on her familiar rooftop patio, Marinette tightened her hold on the hero curling herself more towards him hoping he'd understand her. 

And he did, he frowned at the night air before holding her tighter as he walked towards the rooftop entrance, he kicked the window opened thankful she seemed to leave it prop opened before descending into her room and landing swiftly on the girls bed before placing her softly against her pillows and moving to make his exit.

“Stay.” Her pleading voice was the only thing breaking the silence surrounding them and Marinette quickly sat up to grip the hero’s wrist before he could get away. 

“Ok.” Chat slowly watched as she moved to the very edge of her bed to make room before he slide in to lay next to her. “Ill leave after you fall asleep.” 

"Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, i hope you're enjoying the story so far! Ill try and upload a fourth chapter soon. 
> 
> **** reading over my work and editing...... 


	4. The morning after.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A-Adrain did that?” Alya let a soft laugh escape her before shaking her head and walking the girl to sit on the sofa beside them. 
> 
> “He slapped his card down and bolted the second the waiter brought over the check.” Alya brushed a stray hair out of her friends face before taking a deep breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for not posting in awhile. Funny story, i was actually in rehab, sooooo i just got my ipad back the other day ive been writing ever since.
> 
>  
> 
> Please dont hate me.

True to his word, when Marinette woke the next morning Chat Noir was gone. Slowly Marinette rose on her elbows her covers sliding down to her waist as she did, she hadn't remembered getting into bed completely and found a found smile and her heart growing warm at the realization of what must have happened. 

“You stupid stay…” Marinette stretched before brushing the sleep from her eyes and swinging her legs so she could climb down her loft. 

Marinette quickly watched as her computer hummed to life before turning to open her closet doors. She hadn't bothered to look at the time, grateful that it was the weekend and her parents hadn't woken her. Marinette scrunched her nose as she remembered she was still dressed from the night before and hadn't even washed before bed. Quickly deciding to put off picking out an outfit, she made her way into her bathroom and turned on the hot water tap before stepping back to watch her bathtub slowly begin to fill with water. 

She turned towards the sink and mirror and jumped at the reflection that greeted her, she grounded as she began to try and wipe away the trail of mascara. She eventually gave up and decided to force the stubborn makeup off with a deep scrub before she began her morning ritual. Marinette reached beside the sink to turn her radio on and began to sway as a slow pop song gently filled the bathroom. Humming along as she brushed her teeth before beginning to strip off the clothing from the night before and turning to slowly enter the nearly filled tub. 

Quickly submerging herself in the welcoming warm water Marinette closed her eyes relishing in how different the sounds of Paris and music seemed to fade into one under the water. She stayed like that under the water for longer them needed before forcing herself to breach the water and lean against the side of the tub before she began to lather her legs with shaving cream to expertly remove the unwanted hairs.

Marinette allowed herself some time to relax as her brain reminded her of the event of last night. She quickly sunk back into the water as she scrubbed her skin raw while her incident with Adrain replayed over and over in her brain, she felt her heart ack at the memory of how distant he became after she returned to the table. She leaned over and reached for her shampoo and conditioner as Mari recalled the sensation of safety and warmth of strong arms holding her tightly until she fell asleep. 

She chalked up the incident as one that would never be touched on again as she furiously lathered her hair with her shampoo before sinking under to give it a good and thorough rinsing, she repeated the steps as she conditioned her shoulder length locks before standing up and quickly reaching for a bright fluffy towel to wrap her body in, before grabbing a second to begin drying her hair. 

She quickly turned up the volume on the radio as a more upbeat song came on, she began to wiggle and sway as she dried her newly washed body and hair. With the music surrounding her she hadn't heard the gently taps above her bed, nor did she hear the quit call of her name as a stray cat made himself known. 

Chat Noir quickly wondered around the room, guilt continuing to build in his chest as he tried to figure out how to rectify the situation he had caused in civilian form. He let his gloved hands and claws run against the girls bed as his eyes scanned the photo’s on the walls, he smiled as he found a few of himself but found most of them to be pictures of other classmates or candid shots of marinette and Alya. 

A part of Adrian wondered if he would ever get to make such precious memories during high school. He reminded himself that with his already strict schedule and nightly adventures how unlikely it all seemed. He kept telling himself that something would have to be given up but he knew he was too afraid of the outcome of either. 

Marinette dragged the soft material over her body to make sure she got every last drop of water before wrapping it securely around her chest before removing the towel from her head, doing her best to squeeze the water out as she did. She's turned to exit the bathroom as she scrunched the ends of her hair in the towel to try and dry it some more. 

Adrain was brought out of his thoughts as the music began to get louder, quickly he turned to the source before his eyes caught sight of his frustration and fascination standing before him, a tiny white towel of fluff the only thing covering her as she dried her hair. 

Marinette felt something was off in her room and quickly spotted the intruding force, gasping as she let the towel drying her hair slip from her fingers. 

“Chat!” Marinette clutched the towel tightly against her chest. “Oh my god.”

Marinette frantically searched her room for something to cover her, she would even settle for a incomplete fashion design if it covered her indecency. 

“I-I had no idea!” Chat jumped, cheeks burning like freshly picked tomatoes as he dashed towards her lofted bed and quickly shoved his face into the nearest pillow. 

Marinette took the opportunity to quickly dive for the unopened shopping back at her desk. She quickly thanked every god for her procrastination on unpacking the new spring line she had bought before pulling on the flower printed sundress and scattering towards her cabinets to reach for her unmentionables. 

Chat could hear the quick and frantic movement Marinette made below him, he blamed his enhanced senses as he felt that it was causing him to somewhat invade on an intimate moment as the girl shuffled to get dressed. He could clearly hear the fabric brushing against her skin as she pulled on clothing to cover her indecency from him. 

Chat began to apologize over and over but Marinette could barley make out what he was saying while he continued to shove his face into her favorite pillow, she watched as the cats ears began to drop against his head and his tail was laying unmoving against her brightly colored sheets. 

She began to fiddle with the zipper and watched as his ears gave a small twitch at the sudden sound. 

“Chat I cant understand what you’re saying.” Marinette rushed to the mirror the fix the dress so it sat and covered her correctly. She turned in time to see chat slowly raise his head and seem to stare ar her with new fascination. 

“I hadn't realized you were bathing, I wouldn’t of-”   
“I know.” 

The room was wrapped in silence as the two teens just stared at each other, neither truly willing to speak. 

"morning.” 

Chat smiled kindly at Marinette as her shy and scratchy voice filled the air, he returned the greeting before swinging his legs over the loft and dropping to stand in front of her. Marinette shyly smiled at the hero of the night before taking a step away from him and laughing at his tomato face before turning towards her desk chair. 

“Good morning Chat, I hadn't properly thanked you for last night-” Smiling to herself Marinette swirled around in her chair before writing something on the empty notebook paper as chat began to protest, “Chat calm down its nothing of worth.” Marinette signed her name at the bottom of the page before ripping the page out of her notebook. 

" a gift from you princess is worth more then my life.” Chat smirked as Marinette's shoulders shook as she snorted at his cheesy line. “I will cherish and honor this gift always.” Chat quickly made his way towards the now hysterical blue haired girl before gently accepting the gift in her outreached hand before messing up her hair as laughter swallowed the space around them. 

‘One Free Meal By Marinette’ 

Chats green eyes scan across the delicate handwriting as marinette begins to boot up her computer. 

“You're always begging or just plain swiping food from downstairs.” Watching as Marinette quickly opens several tabs and emails, before looking at him over her shoulder. “This was the best I could do on short notice.” 

“Princess ill be back, im going to go make about three hundred copies.” 

“Chat NO!”

__________

Chat hit the ground running before his heart could catch up, Marinette's screams followed him like a distant shadow as he clutched the notebook paper close to his chest. His laughing slowly ripped from his chest as he leaped across the Paris skyline, he was flipping and gliding across every surface before skidding to a stop to safely tuck away the grift in his side pocket. The bright morning sky beamed down on him as he scanned the unusually peaceful town around him. 

Simply watching as the people of Pairs moved around him and completed mundane tasks brought a sense of peace to the young hero. When was the last time the streets had been this quite? He couldn't remember, he also couldn't bring himself to finding a task to complete himself. 

“Here kitty kitty!” Chat ha just missed the erratic spinning top before going to grab for his his own weapon. “Im bored, lets play.” Queen Bee stood in her heroes costume completed with a small tiara placed perfectly on her head. 

Unlike lady bug’s, queen bee’s took a more magical girl approach in Adrian's opinion. With a puffed out skirt and a ink black stockings chat couldn't comprehend how the girl was able to be as ruthless with her fighting as she was, what really through him off was how agile she was in her knee high boots and a leather that se followed the bee theme and be completed with a fabric resembling fur across her chest and around her wrists. Honestly Adrian just about chalked it up to another perk of holding a miraculous or something like that. 

“Queenie come on when has the city ever been this quiet.” Adrian leapt towards the girl as he swiped at her his attack clearly half asses. 

“Volpina and I just started out, we have to train to match you and LB so we don’t hold you back.”

Adrian smirked at the girls clear determination before playing his hands up in surrender. Queen Bee simply took a battle stance before calling back her weapon and preparing her second attack. Her dedication and abilities where extremely commendable, she always give her all and refused to back down even if she got injured. 

“Alright, one round but that's all you’re getting out of me today.” 

____

Marinette felt awful, she was scrolling through the ladyblog and her feeling of guilt just seemed to grow ten fold as she desperately tried to catch up on everything she missed. She cursed to her self as she jotted down concept designs for the new products and wished she actually checked on new requests sooner then later, how did you miss the arrival of two new heroes. Honestly how oblivious could a person be. 

It all started with a request for a fox tail keychain. Baffled by the strange request marinette started to research into it thinking maybe it was an Akuma she had forgot about but what she found was the exact opposite. 

“Volpina?” She pondered the name to herself before clicking the tag and throwing herself into the articles and information that was scarce on the newest team member. “Oh I get it, her animal is a fox.” Marinette quickly jotted down some trinket and other ideas be fore returning to the main page and looking through the blog once more. 

 

Marinette had to give it to the two new girls, their costumes seemed to really define them as individuals. Or at least that's what she was able to gather from the interviews and videos, personally she really liked to blogs completely dedicated to witty and quotable things Queen Bee has been caught saying and funny untimely photos of Volpina. 

Much like Volpina, her costume was unique and stylish in the sense that hers stood out the most from the others it was, for lack of better words, totally badass. Marinette had to give it to who ever volpina was, that girl could rock fox ears man and she totally rocked the unusual color scheme. 

“Ok, ok so volpina is the fox and I guess that makes queen bee a bee…?” Marinette rolled her eye’s “Seriously Marinette did you really just have to say that out load.” Marinette pushed herself away form the table before letting herself sink fully into the chair. 

“Mari, hun Alya’s here to see you!”

Marinette turned in her chair just her trap door began to open, she smiled as Alya’s head peeked through before the other girl slowly made her way up and into the room.

“Hey girl,” Marinette frowned at the unusually sour tone in Alya’s voice. “Listen I just wanted to say how incredibly sorry I am.” 

“Alya, theres nothing for you to say sorry about.” Marinette quickly sped over to the other girl before wrapping her tightly in a hug. “I overreacted, im so sorry. It must have been so awkward for you and Nino after I left.” 

“Mari, Adrain sprinted out the second you turned the corner.” Alya gently ran her hands through Marinette's hair before pulling away from the girl. “Im talking about me going completely a-wall on you these past weeks.” 

“A-Adrain did that?” Alya let a soft laugh escape her before shaking her head and walking the girl to sit on the sofa beside them. 

“He slapped his card down and bolted the second the waiter brought over the check.” Alya brushed a stray hair out of her friends face before taking a deep breath. “But I really need to talk to you about something.” 

“Alya what is it?” Instinctively Marinette gripped the ombré girls hand in comfort. “Alya you know you can tell me anything.” Alya bit her lip before the bitter smile could cover her face. 

“I-I’ve been thinking about the blog lately. It's just, my family isn't doing so well and I picked up a job so I wont be able to really give it the attention it needs.” Marinette smiled before giving her friend a reassuring squeeze. 

“Alya, I understand this blog is you baby.” Marinette pet her best friends apologetic eyes with a warm understanding smile. “But your family comes first, if you cant do the blog then you cant do the blog.” 

“I already asked Nino and he agreed to help you with all the technical support, that is if you still want to run it yourself.” 

“Alya its your blog, all I did was produce trinkets and answer emails.” Marinette frowned to herself before really thinking about it. “I don’t know the first thing about blogging or even live streaming and dodging attacks at the same time.” Alya smiled at her comment before placing her hand over the brunette’s own hand. 

“I understand.” Marinette bit her tongue, she wanted to make her friend happy but would any of it be the same without Alya beside her? This whole ordeal was brought up because Alya had dragged the two of them into the cross fires. “Maybe I could hold a give away or something?” 

“Oh hell no.” Alya snapped to look at her best friend who stood suddenly. “Ill run the site, but I have conditions.” Marinette placed her hands on her hips before she began to list off her conditions. “You have to pre approve any and all photos before I upload them.” Alya starred blankly at her before it started to finally settle in. “Nino will be filming and be working with me so im not risking my life by myself.” Alya laughed before going to wipe away a stray tear from her eye. 

“Oh but its ok to risk by boyfriends life?” Alya teased her friend before she was promptly shushed. 

“Second, you help me with becoming a better photographer in your free time.” Alya nodded eagerly as Marinette began to slowly walk towards her. “And finally, you have to promise me that you'll find a way to spend at least on hour with me.” Marinette stuck out her hand only to pull away before Ayla could shake it. “Lunch hour doesn't count.” 

“Mari you drive a hard bargain but deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **************************
> 
> Im going to try and become consistent with when I post my chapters but im super busy with working a program and getting a job and blah blah blah.
> 
> But seriously i am so sorry for making you wait, if you waited, and for not giving a heads up.


	5. Help is a four letter word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not dead, just stuck

“What can I say, being raised in a bakery help me develop some awesome negotiation skills.” Marinette giggled at her own joke as she felt Alya give her outstretched hand a firm squeeze before glancing at the watch around her wrist. 

“Shoot Mari, I really have to go im so late.” Alya jumped back to grab her purse before giving marinette a strong hug and turning towards the trap door. 

“Hey Alya, if you aren't to busy maybe you could swing by later tonight to look over some new designs I had for the new heroes.” Alya beamed as Marinette shrug her shoulder and bent to help open the trap door. 

“Id really like that.” With a final smile Alya turned to descend Marinette’s stairs and exit her home. 

Marinette waved good bye to the girl from her balcony before returning to her room to finish up her work on the new items before she los her inspiration. Sighing marinette decided she’d try her luck by exploring Paris little before going back to designing, throwing her note pad and art supplies into a bag the blue haired teen fond herself leaving her home and wondering the streets waiting for her inspiration to come back to her.

Allowing herself to take in all the activities, and even helping a American couple find their way, sent a sense of warmth and compassion through her body. The weather was perfect and everything seemed to be calm and bright around her as she tried to maneuver around the crowded shopping areas. Smiling to herself about how normal her day had been, even after the somewhat embarrassing and surprising morning, Marinette started to really feel like a teenager and basked in the normalcy of the city around her. 

So of course that was when everything went to shit. 

____________ 

The first explosion sent the city into a deep silence before painting the sky around them an ashy gray. Then the screams started and chaos soon overcame the once uneventful city, Chat leaped into action with queen bee at his heels before they spotted volpina. 

“V did you see what happened.” Volpina shook her head at queen bee before looking towards the commotion “Do you think its HawkMoth?” 

“I think we should at least go and check it out.” Chat turned towards the rising smoke and started to dash towards the end of the rooftop.

The trio of heroes leaped across the city, each keeping an eye out for any danger or civilians in need of their help. Mid way to the site of the explosion all three heroes received a call from their leader. 

"LB, where are you.” Volpina stopped to scope out the area before nodding towards chat and assisting some civilians beneath them. “V and Queen bee are with me where doing some damage control.” 

“Im at the site, the akuma is going made over by the marketplace.” Chats eyes widened as he realized how close to marinette the akuma was. 

“I’ll be there soon, Queen and V are going to secure the area and then they'll met up with us.” Chat was already leaping across rooftops before he quickly hung up on LB, his mind was racing and his eyes were scanning the area for the familiar blue pigtails that seemed to consume his thoughts.   
______________ 

Marinette shielded her eyes as a cloud of dust flew by her. She scuffed before turning to continue directed others to safety, her voice carried over the chaos as she helped whomever she could. Marinette let out a surprised squeak as a second explosion seemed to go off behind her; doubling her efforts marinette started to herd people away from the commotion and smoke surrounding them.

 

Soon another strong wind washed over the town, causing Marinette’s eyes to burn and sending her lungs into a fit of coughing before she was knocked to the side by someone rushing to get to safety. With a grunt Marinette hit the sidewalk hearing a terrifying creaking from her arm before curling into herself to be protected from the crowed of people rushing past her. With her lungs burning Marinette desperately prayed to be saved, her left arm had gone numb and her head was pounding as the ground shook beneath her. 

“Get to safety, head up town we’re securing the area go now!” Marinette bravely glanced up at the voice before clutching herself tightly into a ball as the third wave of ash and dust blew past them. “quickly head up town, stay out of the subways and move quickly.”

Marinette panicked as the voice seemed to be slowly moving away from her, with her fear pushing her Marinette was able to get herself into a seating position before scanning the crowds for black leather. She didn’t have to look long, in a flash of black she was hoisted from the ground and into strong arms, she clutched her ally cat tightly as he sprinted down the street. 

“Always getting into trouble princess.” Marinette let a small smile out as she heard Chats familiar snicker before he gently placed her safely on a rooftop far away from the chaos. “Its like you want me to save you.” Marinette rolled her eyes at the cats smirking face before stepping back to allow him room to leave.

“And here I thought you loved playing the hero.” Marinette turned to look for a way off the building before she felt a cold leather covered palm against her cheeks.

“Any moment I spend with you is the best part of my day.” Marinette stared at the deep glowing green eyes as she slowly felt her heart skip a few beats. “Stay here where I can see you, ill come get you when everything has settled.” She watched the hero leap from the rooftop before bringing her hand to gently lay against the empty cheek. 

_________ 

Despite it not being his color, Chat noir was seeing red and was out to destroy whom ever placed Marinette in such danger. By the time Chat noir reached Ladybug she was in a heated battle with an akuma covered in ash and fire, anything thing she touched was sent flying with such force it made the seasoned hero hesitate before helping one of his partners. 

“Where is it.” Ladybug leaped back towards him as the akuma seemed to begin to vibrate in on himself. Ladybug quickly turned and tackled the unsuspecting Chat noir before a large explosion of power was released from the Akuma’s chest. 

“Its his necklace, he’s ridiculously powerful and heated about something.” Ladybug turned away from the akuma as they where hit with the new cloud of dust and ash. “But then again, when aren't they.”

Chat noir slowly sat up as he observed his surroundings before his eye caught sight of a speck of yellow and orange quickly making their way towards them. Thinking on his toes chat leaped for the akuma tackling him to the ground before he tried to land a few punches. Surprised at the enemy's strength Chat was thrown off the Akuma with a simply push from her hand. Moving fast and curling to turn in the air; Chat dug his claws into the street to shorten the distance of the throw. 

“V do your thing!” Chat quickly ducked his head as several Volpina’s sprinted past him. 

He glanced towards the left to see LB and Queen seeming to set up a trap, he saw something tightly clutched under LB’s arm and realized she must have used her lucky charm. Growling he scanned the area becoming fully aware of the time limit placed over them since lady bug used her gift. Quickly he glanced towards the rooftop where Marinette was hiding but seeming to be filming the fight around them. She kept glancing around before staring intently at her phone, Chat felt the ground shake beneath him before he threw himself into action once again. 

 

_______ 

Biting her lip Marinette desperately tried to capture all the action taking place below her. She would clumsily zoom in when any of the hero’s foot close to what she assumed was the akumatized item, only to zoom out as the were either tossed or forced to doge an attack. Marinette found herself looking at the male hero while biting her lip as he seemed to continuously engage the villain in hand to hand combat only to be throw back. 

The explosions where becoming father apart and Marinette could only assume that the akuma was running out of power, she thought to the past Akuma’s that seem to also run on a time restriction. She gasped as she watched Queen Bee’s special attack get mocked aside before the hero was attacked by the akuma, Volpina was quickly be the girls side to use her flute to distract the enemy. 

Everything after that seemed to happen to fast for the rookie vlogger to keep up. Trying to keep all the action on screen Marinette quickly moved so her arms where hanging over the rooftop, she barley had time to react before she saw a light post being thrown towards her through her phones screen. Inhaling on instinct to scream Marinette’s vision was blocked by designer leather before Chat noir used his cursed power to rush the beam in half right before her eyes. 

“Chat…” The hero turned to glare at the girl before using jumping from his stretched baton land on the very edge of Marinette's hiding space. 

At the vibrant green eyes glaring daggers at her Marinette forced herself to end the recording and give the hero her full attention. She quickly crawled away like a crab from the edge as chat noir stepped down to crouch himself to her level. A gloved hand slowly gripped her chin as she could only stare at the hero as her heart pounded against her ribs, this wasn't the first time she encountered the ally cat while he was ‘in the zone’. She once described him as being almost Farrell and completely unpredictable in this state, to which the cat only brushed it off with a scuff and pun. 

“Chat?” Marinette tried to snap the cat out of his daze before she felt herself being pulled swiftly towards him. She gasped before glancing over his shoulder to see Ladybug capturing the inky butterfly in her yo-yo. 

Blinking Marinette focused on the hollow yet enraged eyes before her. She couldn't explain the tightness in her stomach as she felt his claws gently push against her skin, but she knew it couldn't be good since it sent a burning fire in her lungs as she gasped for H2o. Marinette realized how little space there was between them and the thought of Chat noir kissing her shot through her head before she pushed it away. She felt the cleansing magic around her as the hero gently wrapped his free arm around her waist before slowly moving the other to cup her cheek. Like a bullet Marinette was pulled against chat noir as he hid his face against her exposed neck, gasping Marinette felt the arms around her quickly tighten before she returned the hug herself. 

“That was too close.” Her blue eyes opened wider as she heard the raspy voice against her skin, “if I had stalled for a second you’d have been hit.” 

“I’m fine, really not a scratch on me I’m-”  
“THAT’S NOT THE POINT.”

Marinette sat there stunned as Chat noir’s voice echoed around Paris. She slowly rose her hands to his outstretched wrists as he seemed to be trying to gather his temper. Not once has this masked hero raised his voice at her like that. 

“Kitty…” 

Chats grip fell to cradle just under Marinette’s jaw and incircle her neck ever so slightly, opening his eyes she was able to see the fear in his pools or green. Desperately wanting to comfort the hero, her friend, tighten her grip on his wrists and waited patiently for Chat to speak.   
_____

Those eyes would be his down fall, so big and an indescribable blue that put the sky to shame. Adrian's couldn't fight this growing desire to protect her, he simply couldn't imagine the world without her smile and warmth. 

“I don’t want you to be-” Unable to find the words Adrian took a step towards Marinette before gently leaning towards her. “I cant lose you.” Honesty, how cruel and beaten it left him. “Promise me that you wont put yourself in danger anymore.” Adrian searched those blue eyes seeing the wheels in Marinette's brain turn before she took a deep breath to argue. 

“I can't, I already made a promise.” 

“Marinette, please-” the clear chime of his miraculous broke the spell around them. “This isn't.”

“I know.”

Adrianne stepped back the same time Marinette released her grip on his wrists. Chat gave a final nod towards the girl before helping her off the roof and sprinting towards a secluded area to de-transform. The familiar crash over took him as he slid down the brick wall and listened in an attempt to distract himself as his kwami could only stare at the solemn holder. 

“Marinette cant promise you to stay back.” Adrian watched Ayla as she slowly came to sit beside him, her kwami trix resting soundly on-top of her head. “Its my fault, I made her promise me to take over the ladyblog.” 

“Its not your fault Alya, you couldn't have known what would happen.” Adrian gently placed his hand over Alya’s giving her a smile as she fought back tears before giving a small and tired smile in return. 

“Chloe and Ellie are doing damage control. The Akuma, Jake I think thier name was, cant remember a thing and isn't doing to hot.” Adrian nodded before glancing up at the sky. 

“The victims are still pretty drained after being defeated.”  
“Its only getting worse.” 

They sat in silence for a little while longer before making their way towards the entrance of the alley, they watched as Paris slowly started to return to its normal pace. Adrian walked alongside Alya stoping to pick up Plag’s and Trix’s well deserved treats before stopping to sit on the stairs of their school. 

“You really like her don’t you.” Adrian didn’t need Alya to specify, nor did he try and hide his feelings as he slowly turned to look at the bakery's entrance.

“How can you not.” Adrian took a deep breath before hanging his head in defeat. “Its just, she's so different with chat. She's opened and so feisty.” Clutching his fists and pausing to take a deep breath. “When she's with me, Adrian, she’s so reserved and seems so scared to even talk to me.” 

“Its not that she's scared.” Ayla bites her lip as Adrian sends her a pleading look. “She doesn't hate you and she's definitely not afraid of you. She just takes awhile to open up.”

Adrian doesn't push for information simply sighing before turning to look back toward the bakery. He hears Ayla’s phone go off and the sound of her walking away. He’s not interlay sure how long he was seated there, but it’s awhile before he’s being plucked by the gorilla and ushered away. 

_______

Lying on her bed and staring past the sky light Marinette's finally alone with her thoughts and feelings.

On the one hand, she's desperately in love with an seemingly unreachable boy from her class. Hindering herself as she cant seem to hold a simple conversation with the boy without making a fool out of herself.

On the other is a mysterious and kind masked boy who's been slowly becoming a fixated part of her everyday life. She feels protected and knows that he can and will be there for her no matter what, like a knight in shining armor. This crush of her’s is quickly sparking into something else and Marinette cant seem to stop it, she's not sure if she wants to either. 

Curling into her pillow the blue haired girl tightly shuts her eyes, a deep hurt forming in her chest as she tires desperately not to feel as if she’s cheating on one of the boys in her heart. Adrian's feeling are unknown to her and she cant tell how genuine chats are either, or if they have any type of romantic undertone at all. 

Before she knows it the sky has turned dark and her eyes have become damp, after some thought and hesitation Marinette locks the skylight and reaches for her earbuds in the hopes the music will lull her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrinette in the chapters to come.


	6. Light as a feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien couldn't help but watch the girl beside him, subconsciously he felt himself leaning closer towards her awaiting her answer. He’d have to buy Alya a fruit basket after this for being so blunt and asking the shy girl such a question. A quick look at the couple reassured Adrien that he wasn’t the only one desperately awaiting the girls response. But Marinette only fidgeted in her seat, pulling at the end of her hair that flow freely against her shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember i love you

Marinette isn't as oblivious as she’d like others to believe, but she isn't the type to start something either. So she can only smile as she watches her best friend casually talk with Adrien and Chloe as if its not the most abnormal thing in the world. Marinette doesn't know how to ignore the hurt that swells in her chest as while the new trio seems to form more and more. Bless Nino, his friendship and level headedness is what Marinette comes to school for know a days. With a calming grip to her shoulder Nino leads her away from the fellow students and away from the growing noise, gently she allows herself to be guided into her usual seat in a still empty classroom. 

“Nino.” The DJ turns to give her a sympathetic look, “how are you.” It’s a empty question, something to fill the silence and not at all what marinette is itching to ask. But nevertheless she sits quietly and nods along as Nino fills her in to all the knew events that are falling into place in his life. She's attentive and genuine as the conversation begins to form, so much that she doesn't notice the other students begin to fill the class room. 

“Mom’s pregnant, not sure when ill be getting the little one but im excited non the less.” 

“So you don’t know the gender.” Nino smiles at marinette as he turns to her fully to lean over the edge of her desk. 

“If im being honest im hoping for a little sister.” Nino’s eyes glaze over in a dream like state as the catch Ayla slowly slide into her own seat.

“Hate to burst your bubble babe but little sisters aren't what you're thinking.” Alya lays her head against her crossed arms as slides a gentle finger across Nino’s outstretched limb, “they're little monsters.” 

Marinette swallows her laughter as Nino scoffs at the comment, an all out argument is formed as the couple playfully poke each other. Marinette turns her attention towards taking out her supplies for class when Adrien sits down in front of her, he turns and stares her down with those green eyes and Marinette is suddenly frozen in place. 

“Hey, I was watching the news and saw the akuma attack yesterday.” A blush forms over Marinette's cream colored cheeks before Adrien continues, “It was super close to here, are you ok?” Marinette nods before clearing her throat and blinking rapidly as she scrambles for something to say. 

“I-im fine, awesome really. Never better totally in perfect health!” Marinette bites her tongue to stop her rambling as Adrien nods along to her talking. “H-how was your weekend.” 

“Eventful really, I got a lot of things done and finished a bunch of things for the upcoming fashion show.” Adrien simply smiles wider as he maneuvers his body towards her more. “I actually have some free time coming up, im trying to cut back on fashion and focus on….other things.”  
Before she was given the chance to ask the blond to elaborate their conversation was cut short as their teacher walked into the classroom to begin their lesson. Marinette felt herself sinking into the lesson and allow herself to devote her complete attention to the lesson, she found herself smiling as she was grouped with her four friends to go over the recent lessons plan. Soon enough Nino found himself playing ‘tutor’ with Alya as the quickly cuddle up forcing Marinette to be booted from her seat and take Nino’s now vacant spot. 

“God they are so gross.” Marinette giggled as she teased the couple as she slowly slid into the seat. “Please stop before my breakfast makes a second appearance.” 

Alya simply stuck her tongue at her teasing friend before turning back to her boyfriend and starting be overly affectionate. 

“I think is romantic that they don’t mind being affectionate in public.” Marinette turns to watch Adrien, eyes widening when she greeted with piercing green eyes. “But that could be the hopeless romantic in me.”

_______ 

Marinette face was still dusted red from her blush while she blindly followed Alya and Nino to a café during their lunch hour. She was painfully aware of how close Adrian was to her and how ever so often his arm would brush against her own, Marinette tried to compose herself by thinking logically. The streets where crowded and they had to stick together to not get separated. She really REALLY tried. 

“I mean the coverage you got was amazing Marinette!” Hearing her name the blue eyed girl snapped to attention. “How'd you even get on the rooftop anyway.” Alya had a playful smirk on her face, her golden eyes reflecting the teasing tone filling her words. 

“Um…” Marinette bit her lip before glancing towards the ground. “It's actually a long story.” Marinette clasped her hands agents her front as she sent a pleading look towards her best friend, hoping shed get the message. “Really its not that interesting actually.” 

“No, come on Marinette you have to tell us now.” Marinette could only stare at Adrian as he placed a firm hand against her back leading her into the buzzing café.

“Oh.” 

And that’s how Marinette was swindled into reveling how she had somehow landed on the roof space dab in the middle of a action packed akuma fight. After which she was bombarded with thousands of questions from her friends while she tried to drown herself by inhaling her peppermint milkshake in one go. 

“No but seriously, what was he like!” Marinette glared at alya, as if she didn’t already know that answer. Ayla only sent a smile of false innocence. 

“He was kind, really really kind.” Alya’s face fell and a aura of disappointment fell over the table. “What?!” 

“Just kind, really Marinette?”  
“Well what did you want me to say!”  
“Did you find him attractive?”

Marinette coughed on her milkshake, before throwing her friend an a cussing glance before snatching a napkin to muffle her coughing. 

_______ 

Adrien couldn't help but watch the girl beside him, subconsciously he felt himself leaning closer towards her awaiting her answer. He’d have to buy Alya a fruit basket after this for being so blunt and asking the shy girl such a question. A quick look at the couple reassured Adrien that he wasn’t the only one desperately awaiting the girls response. But Marinette only fidgeted in her seat, pulling at the end of her hair that flow freely against her shoulders.

“I-I mean he isn't not handsome.” Wait what the hell? “He’s chat noir.” 

What the fuck was that suppose to mean! Adrien immediately looked at Alya who only raised an eye brow before leaning towards her boyfriend, clearly this answer was satisfying her but it didn’t help Adrien in the slightest.

“Marinette you really didn’t answer the questions.” Bless you Nino, a fruit basket for you too. 

“Ok fine!” To Adrien the world stopped and all the noise vanished as he focused on the person who filled his thoughts. “Yes, fine. I find Chat Noir attractive in the sense that he’s physically built and somewhat genetically inclined!” 

“Wait what.” Adrien couldn't stop the words from falling from his lips while he simply stared at Marinette more confused then ever. “So you do find him attractive.” 

“I-I,” Marinette bit the inside of her cheek, something Adrien picked up she did when she was trying to think of a way to word something. “I guess I do. But physical appearance doesn't really matter to me, I mean wouldn't you want someone who's nice and genuine rather then someone who's shallow and distant.” 

“How would you classify Chat Noir?” Really the blond wanted to ask what she thought of him as Adrien but that didn’t seem appropriate. 

“He’s Chat Noir.” Marinette said it with suck finality as if that was the obvious answer.  
Really all it did was send Adrien into the depth of his mind to try and figure out the puzzle that was just laid out before him, did he actually have a chance as Chat Noir? The only thing that pulled him out of the deep thoughts was a swift kick from Alya and a hard pinch from Plagg informing him that an akuma was close. In seconds Adrien dove to protect Marinette as the front of the café seemed to crumble in a strong gust of wind. Cradling the soft blue hair tightly to his chest as the wind seemed to only get stronger Adrien surveyed the café taking in account all the damage and civilians. Gently Adrian lowered Marinette before giving her a through once over. 

“Are you hurt?” Marinette shook her head as she stared with those deep and beautiful blue eyes. “Yo-We need to get out of here.” Gripping her hand tightly Adrien helped her to her feet before leading her out of the café. 

“Adrien!” Feeling the light resistance he could only turn to look at the dust covered girl with tears in her eyes. “Alya and Nino, we need to go back for them!” 

“Get to the school, warn the others if they don’t already know, ill get Alya and Nino!” Adrien gripped Marinette's shoulders tightly giving her a reassuring smile as she nodded at him before they both darted in separate directions. Sprinting towards the action Adrien used the thick cloud of ash to transform into his alter ego before vaulting over to the crumbling Café. There are still some civilians dazed and confused about what happened before he ushered them towards safety. 

_______ 

Marinette ran through the crowds lungs burning as she tried to warn everyone about the coming akuma. Sprinting up the stairs and ushering the other students to get moving, she could feel her bangs stick to her forehead. Her eyes where wild and her complexion completely deprived of color. As usual she began to stumble over her own feet while the others tried to figure out what she was trying to say. 

“Slow down Marinette.” Mylene gently crushed a stray hair behind Marinette’s ear 

“Akuma, there's an akuma!” Marinette clung to Mylene as tears began to cloud her vision. “Alya and Nino, I don’t know what happened.”

“Where's Adrien.” Marinette gazed at Chloe before lowering her head in shame. 

“He went back to get them.” Marinette crumbled under her words. “I-I”

“Its ok.” Chloe gently placed a calming hand against Marinettes shoulder. She to the blue haired girls level before lowering her voice so only Marinette’s could hear. “I promise you he is going to be ok.” 

Marinettes world fell silent as she could only watch the blonde haired girl swiftly gathered the remainder students before rushing towards the hallway. Marinette felt as if she was weightless, the world buzzed around her faster then she could keep up, she felt utterly useless as her classmates helped her move and seemed to be babying her.

“Marinette.” Gasping and quickly whipping her tears the girl turned to the red haired boy. “Marinette, can you stand?”

Marinette nodded before forcing herself to stand on her shaky legs, she gripped Nathaniel’s arm tightly until she was able to find her balance. She smiled a the boy who nodded and indicated for her to follow him out of the classroom. They walked carefully through around the school, half expecting a hero or even the akuma to crash through the roof at any second; Marinette gritted her teeth and used the wall as support. She could tell without looking that her right ankle was twisted and swollen, she kept the pain to herself and tried to present a face of indifference. 

Once they finally made it to the auditorium Marinette realized the breath she was holding as she saw it nearly filled to capacity with hr friends and their students and faculty members. The battle outside became louder indicating that was approaching them before it suddenly went quit leaving the room with a feeling of dread. Marinette took a step away from Nathaniel as she was forced to use the wall as a crutch while he seemed to be searching for someone in the crowd. 

Something twisted in the blue haired girls gut as she slowly turned towards the door, footsteps could be heard, heavy and slowly making their ways towards them. In seconds a gut of wind caused them to burst open and slam against the wall before the room was engulfed in a large wind tunnel. The air was strong and almost alive, he spent herself getting cut when ever it reached her and heard the screams of her classmates around her. Marinette desperately tried to spot the akuma but could barley make out anything in the room, she slowly fell to the ground hissing as she felt the air cut her face before forcing her off her feet and onto the ground. 

Marinette was terrified, she couldn't move and she wasn’t able to see anything around her. She felt like a cornered animals awaiting its death, she barley made out the sounds of her cries and the coolness of her tears against her skin. Curling into herself she tired in vain to shield herself against this invisible thing attacking everyone, she would scream as it help as his the wind was lashing against her back and thighs tearing her skin before nipping at her face and slowly moving on. 

Marinette begged, pleaded to herself as she slowly lost hope. She wailed and twitched ever time she heard the find howl next to her ears, and finally she felt her blood turn to ice as a malicious laughter filled the space around her. The akuma was here, close and obviously twisted and lethal. Marinette crawled in the direction she hopped lend to the doors, her body screaming and joints burning. 

Words could not describe the sound of terror that she let out as a hand gripped her loose hair and forced her off her stomach and on he back. Instinctively Her hands went to grip the persons wrists as she was helplessly dragged across the floor, the shaggy rug leaving burns against her exposed skin. 

“Now now, who told you that you had permission to leave.” The sickening voice sent shivers up and down her body as a cackling laughter haunted her. 

Marinette could only gasp as she was tossed against a row of seats as if she was a pillow. She didn’t dear to move once her body hit the ground, she hoped if she played possum the akuma would leave her alone. It was silent as she kept her eyes locked on to nothing but the swirling air around her. Taken off guard Marinette screamed as she felt a strong force lash against her lower back, she could tell this wound would be deeper and whimpered as it throbbed. Soon dark gray boots came into her view as the wind around her seemed to lessen and allow her to see a few feet in front of her, Marinette frozen as the boots slowly made their way towards her. 

“P-p-please.” She couldn't stop the word from escaping her lips in a pitiful cry. 

She felt her body flinch as a masked face was suddenly right in front of her. For a moment Marinette could admire the akumatized male was handsome until a sickening smile contorted his face and cause a new round of chalking sobs to erupt around her. 

 

“Now now, theres no need to cry.” The unknown male gently glided the back of his stained hand against her cheek. “After all people who don’t follow rules have to be punished.” 

Marinette could only stare into the stormy eyes as the words seemed to hover around her. A sinking feeling in her gut caused her to gasp as the hand wrapped around her throat and slowly lifted her as the Akuma stood to his full height. 

“Shall we start?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please dont hate me.
> 
> Also if you hadn't noticed ive set a number of chapters for this story, things are going to start picking up and getting, um, heated.........mhmm so ya


	7. Stiff as a board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning detailed accounts of abuse

Marinette gasped for air as she desperately clawed at the hand around her throat. Once the hand tightened around her throat Marinette closed her eyes, croaking out a plea for air. Marinette felt her body be shaken violently before being dropped back to the ground; she immediately started gasping for air her hand going to her throat trying to sooth the burning in it. Tears left her eyes stinging as she began to crawl, her lungs ached and her body seemed to be fighting against her. 

Barley moving Marinette simply collapsed, there was nothing for her to do. There was no escape. It was hopeless. Defeated she allowed her conscious to be swallowed by the darkness around her, she greeted it with out a fight and allowed its warm embrace to entrap her. Marinette listened as the chaos around her turned into a steady and soothing hum, almost as if it was morphing into a strong and prominent heartbeat. 

“Wake up” the voice floated through her ears sending shivers up and down her spine, it was sickening but Marinette found herself forcing her body awake to stare at the contorted smile looming above her. “Its play time!” 

“Please..” 

Marinette felt a sharp pain of impact as the male above her slapped her hard enough to make her head turn. Gasping she went to cradle the throbbing cheek only to feel a resistance holing her arms down, terrified and realizing the compromising position she was in, Marinette instantly started to squirm. She tried to block out the laughter but it was consuming every part of her, taunting her as she tried to get away. Weak and fearing for more then her life was worth Marinette’s eyes began to swell with tears as she fought back pitiful whimpers and sounds of distress. 

This akuma from something from nightmares, sadistic and ruthless and dancing on the line of psychotic. Taking a deep breath Marinette forced her self to lay still and keep a straight face, she stayed absolutely still as she felt sharp pains run up and down her exposed skin. She stared down the akuma above her never breaking eye contact, watching the grin slowly fall from his face was a small victory that Marinette used to push herself to keep going. 

As the sound of pounding footsteps drew closer the akuma became almost feral in a way, grabbing her by the hair and tossing her to the ground. When that didn’t work he resorted back to lifting Marinette by her throat and holding her at arms length watching her claw at his arm. Knowing that soon the hero’s of Paris would soon be there only fueled him to tighten his grip and watch as the petite teen squired and gasped for breath. As the doors once again slammed opened the akuma simply watched as her eyes drifted closed before towing her against the row of chairs beside them watching as she fell to the ground motionless.

______________

 

Opening her eyes Marinette realized three important things at once. 

One: she was no longer in the auditorium. 

Two: the pain she felt sent small tremors throughout her body that she had zero control over 

Three: the sounds around her had all fading into soft echoes that seemed to be slowly making themselves closer to her. 

As she slowly forced herself to sit up a soothing and soft air began to sway around her; causing the blue haired teen to curl into herself and scan the room wildly expecting the awful recurring hissing and pain to follow. She waits and waits shaking as the pain seems to grow throughout her body more and more; when nothing comes Marinette only waits longer. Unable to breath any longer without her body convulsing in pain as tears streamed down her face and neck. 

Slowly Marinette allowed herself to turn and look around her new surroundings, heart pounding and throat desperately in need of hydration. To say she was afraid would be an understatement, she still felt as if her life would end at any moment. Despite being surrounded by clean and bright surroundings Marinette still waited for the chaos to reach her, as if she was hallucinating or still dreaming and soon the reality of danger would rip her away from this oasis of peace. 

Without warning the doors and windows around her suddenly shot opened, causing screams to fill her ears and lungs. She clutched her eyes shut tightly as she continued to choke on her tears, not allowing herself to fully realize what her surroundings where changing into. But yet it was the warmth that began to caress and soothe the throbbing pain in her back that brought her back. 

The akuma was defeated, Pairs was in the middle of being healed. Feeling her energy quickly creeping back to her marinette bolted from the room asking through the halls and down the stairs until she almost stumbled down the front stairs. Se could feel the strange magic healing the impossibly deep wounds as the slight chill also reminded her that her clothing was still tattered. 

Marinette became frantic, manic almost as she forced her body to rush towards back towards the café. Her mind was moving a hundred miles a minute, the taste of copper made her stall slightly to feel out her ripped lip before continuing her pursuit towards the Café. Once she reached her destination she could see Nino gripping his arm as he watched the building repair itself, Marinette yelled out to him and allowed a new form of tears to fall as she saw her friend safe and in one piece. 

Nino’s eyes grew large as he took in the battered girl before him, her clothing was torn badly and he could see several small cuts decorating her body but she was still smiling; even as her tears began to flow down her pale face mixing with the new and dried blood on her face. Soon Marinette was beside him and asking him question after question. So he told her. 

“Alya and I made our way down that way after the first hit, we lost each other in the dust cloud.”

“Adrian ran back to find you, do you think they’re both ok?” Marinette subconsciously whipped away some dust from Nino’s noise as she continued to look around for the two missing friends. 

“NINO!” 

Both Marinette and Nino twisted towards the scream before seeing a dusty and disheveled Alya rushing towards them. Once she was in arms reach she wrapped her arms around her Boyfriend tightly how could only return the bear hug. 

“Ayla, thank god.” Alya slowly locked eyes with Marinette before she reached out to drag the girl into a tight hug, it was desperate and almost seemed as if something unspoken had shattered between them.

“I am so sorry.” Marinette simply laid a gentle hand against the other girls matted hair before pulling her closer to her, “Marinette I am so sorry.”

“Shh, its ok.” Comforting her best friend Marinette tightened her hold before stepping back to get a good look at the girl, she also was littered with cuts and bruises something that had caught her attention. “We haven’t been healed yet?” Marinette caressed her lip and winced as a shock of pain admitted from the tiny gash. 

“LB’s magic is taking longer than usual, haven’t you noticed that happening recently?” Alya only gave a strange look towards her friend who began to contemplate how shed tell her that the only thing constant in Marinette’s mind where school and trying to deduce her feelings towards the two blond in her life. 

Faintly Marinette herd her name being called and turned towards the sound to see one of said blonds rushing towards her. With out her realizing Marinette rushed towards him meeting him half way before throwing herself into his arms in a tight embrace. She shoved her smaller body flat against his and chocked on tears as she felt his arms tightly wrap around her. 

“Adrien…” The blue haired girl hid herself in the blonds embrace before her happiness overcame her. She gripped the back of his shirt tightly her adrenaline and body slowly falling into the need to relax. “I was so scared.”

Adrien could only stay silent as he hid his face in the smaller girls hair, inhaling her scent as he tried and convince himself that she as ok. Every time he closed his eyes he saw a gray akuma with his hand tightly wrapped around her neck before she was thrown to the floor and remained unmoving. Just the memory made Adrien tighten his hold as he tried to pacify his anger towards the now innocent civilian. Underneath his tight hold he could feel her cloths slowly reform as a soft sigh of relief filled his ears. 

 

“Its ok, its over.” He could feel her delicate hands tighten as he spoke, either by his words or because he had gently ran a hand down her hair. “Everyone is safe.” Adrien bit back a condescending ‘for now’ before resting his head over top hers. 

The moment, if it could be called a moment, was ruined as he spotted his two friends blatantly giving him encouraging hand gestures and borderline psychotic expressions. Soon the finality of the reunion set in as as slick and polished vehicle pulled up beside them, indicating it was time for him to leave. As he released Marinette he couldn’t help but gently whip away a tear from her cheek before turning to enter the opened door beside him. 

_______

Marinette couldn’t sleep, she tossed and turned in her bed as her eyes seemed to constantly laden on the vacant skylight above her. Her heart was pounding at the moment she shared with Adrien but a part of her was still worried about Chat noir, was he ok? Although she hadn’t seen the hero’s she had also faced the akuma first hand and worried about the damage he might have inflicted on those who fought back. 

As if hearing her thought as sudden tapping sound alerted her before she jumped upped to un latch her skylight and usher the black cat into her room before being pulled into a tight and sudden embrace. 

“Im so glad you’re ok.” Marinette was stunned but wrapped her arms around the hero a he continued to ramble. “I saw you, he had his hand around your neck and you stopped moving.” Gently she was maneuvered so Chat was holding her face, his green eyes moving rapidly over every inch of it. “You stopped breathing, I was holding you trying to get you to safety.” She felt his grip tighten around her cheeks, not uncomfortably but almost like she would leave if he let her go. “Marinette you stopped breathing while I held you, i-I didn’t know what to do.” 

Marinette could only stare at the masked hero before her as she slowly fell into his deep pools of green, she also found her self there consumed by how clear and opened they were. 

“Chat I-”

What ever Marinette was going to say was quickly silenced as soft lips captured her own quickly, stunned by the sudden action Marinette watched as tears fell from the hero’s tightly closed eyes before he pulled away to rest his head against her own. 

“I thought I lost you, when I saw you after and you where still wounded I thought I was going to lose you for real.” 

“Chat what?” Marinette was beyond confused, by the sudden kiss and the statement that followed. “But I didn’t see you at all.” Marinette watched as the ally cat slowly crouched to his knees and quickly feared he was making a break for it. 

“You did, you did see me but that’s not important.” With a gently a hasty kiss to her forehead Chat reached to open the skylight and Marinette fumbled, caught in her sheets to try and stop him. “You’re safe and that’s all that matters.” 

In a blink of an eye chat noir was out of the window and disappearing into the night, leaving a angry and confused Marinette to sit with herself and try and figure out what had just happened. 

“I am so fucked.” 

 

_____________

 

The next morning left Marinette still in a funk as she quickly threw on a crop top and grabbed a new skirt that hung snugly against her waist item she purchased online. She was on auto pilot as she pulled her hair back into a pony tail before slipping on socks and boots. She jumped as her mother called her down stairs and silently dismissed the idea of breakfast before grabbing her things and rushing towards school. Marinette had a single goal and it was to find and confined in her best friend about last nights events and hopefully make sense of everything that was going on. 

“Alya we need to talk now.” Marinette didn’t even allow the other girl to answer before dragging her away from their classmates and into a empty class room. 

“Mari what the hell?” Alya gave the frantic girl a once over before smirking. “Digging the outfit by the way.”

“Chat noir kissed me last night.” Marinette just stared at her friend emotionless as she watch Alya process this new information. 

“Wait, im sorry what?” Alya desperately tried to hide her smirk and sly laughter behind her hand and playing it off as shock. 

Marinette took a deep breath and relayed the story to Ayla like she was explaining how to use a spoon to a child. Once that was over she became extremely shocked as the boisterous laughter that Alya let out as she pointed at Marinette before doubling over. 

“Alya, this is serous!” Marinette stomped her foot like a child, “A boy I don’t even know kissed me last night and I-I I think I was ok with it.” She wanted to pull her hair out; why couldn’t Alya understand how frustrating this whole ordeal was!   
“Oh please that boy is not a total stranger; hasn’t saved your life like five times.” Eight actually but Marinette wasn’t about to release that information. “Im sorry but I cant take you seriously when you’re wearing the chat shirt.” 

Marinette reaped the last few words to herself before pulling at the lose fitting top she had on. Fuck. She was in fact wearing one of the shirts she designed for the blog, a dark green long sleeved crop top with a black paw print in the middle. Embarrassed at the slip up marinette gripped the long sleeves and crossed her arms over the shirt in an attempt to hide the paw print. 

“Alya please focus!” Marinette whined before tossing her bag to the floor, “I am so confused right now and I need my best friend to help me.” 

 

________________ 

“Adrien I don’t think that’s a good idea.” The blonde haired boy simply ignored his kwami as e repeatedly hit his head against the window in front of him. 

The kiss form last night replayed itself over and over as Adrian sat and prayed for the floor to swallow him alive. He hadn’t slept at all since slipping back into his room unnoticed last night, his mind kept him awake with all the possible outcomes he would be facing today at school. Most of witch he could have pushed aside if he was able to produce a logical thought. 

“I can never face her again.” Adrien simply stop his pounding to rest his forehead against the glass. “Not as chat noir and possible not as Adrien, I mean I basically told her who I was last night.”

“Please stop being so dramatic, its to early for that.” Plagg simply rolled his eyes before floating over to Adrian’s desk and facing through the wood. “I mean it not like you came out and said who you were.” Adrien could only glare at the offensive desk drawer that his kwami was currently in most likely munching down of his precious cheese. 

Adrien scoffed at the comment before going to grab is book bag and forcing open the draw and scoop the little being out and into his shirt pocket. Meeting the gorilla at the door the ride to school was silent. Pulling up to the front steps Adrien’s eyes found Marinette in seconds, watching as she dragged a confuse Alya sown the hall; Adrien knew he had to talk to someone about his mistake last night. Although his chooses where small, two to be exact, he knew who he needed to talk to. 

Unfortunately Chloe was busy so Adrien went on the hunt for the music room to find Ellie consumed in her early morning routine. The echoing sounds oh a howling cello lead the older blond towards the reserved practice rom, for a moment Adrien just watched Ellie play remembering her telling him how she couldn’t practice at home since both her parents worked late shifts and needed to sleep. 

“Eleanor.” The cello stopped instantly and Ellie greeted Adrien with a bright smile. “Can we talk?” 

“I don’t know, you usually only call me Eleanor when something horrible happened.” Ellie gently lifted the cello off her before standing and laying gently back into the open case besides her. “Like that time last valentines day when I got hit and tackled you to the ground.”

“In fairness you did almost beat the shit out of me.” Adrien awkwardly walked towards the younger blond haired girl before hitting across from her. “Something happened last night.” Adrien gently rested his hands in his hands. “I kissed Marinette.”

“Why is that so bad? Don’t you like her.” 

“I kissed her as chat.” 

 

_____________

“So you do like Chat.” Marinette nodded, “but you also like Adrien?” Alya tapped her chin trying to find the words to consul her friend with out giving away Adrien’s secret. “I think you should give chat a chance.” Alya bit her cheek making a mental note to talk with Adrien later. 

“You do..?” Marinette rocked on her heels thinking it over. “Maybe….Maybe you’re right.” Marinette bit her lip, “I mean I’ve been chasing Adrien for months and he hasn’t noticed.” This got Alya’s attention. “Chat mad a move and I know he cares about me, maybe I should give him a chance.” 

“So just like that you’re giving up on Adrien?” Marinette shook her head, pulling at her sleeves while she bit the inside of her cheek. 

“No, I still have feelings for him that’s not something that I can just poof away.” Marinette crossed her arms before looking at the ceiling. “But I cant just sit back and wait around forever.” 

_____________

 

“You cant tell her your chat!” Eleanor stood furiously her small hands clenched by her sides. “Wasn’t you who forbid Alya from telling her boyfriend! I mean they’re actually dating and you see how much it kills her to lie to him.” Adrien sat a took the lashing with his eyes closed, he didn’t know what he expected but he knew he needed to hear this.

“Nino is your best friend! I know I might not know your friends but I see what it does to you guys while we fight, I may be younger but at least im not a hypocrite.” Eleanor slammed her case closed before turning to glare at the older boy beside her. 

“You’re right, im being a complete hypocrite and it would be unfair to Alya.” Adrien stood before smiling sadly down at Eleanor. “Thanks Ellie, how do you always know what to say.”

“I watch a lot of k-dramas.”

___________________


	8. Hands.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Twelve akumas,” chat gave her a confused look before she continued. “I have taken down twelve akumas by myself, I don’t have any powers but I am fully capable of protecting myself.” She caressed chats cheek before moving closer once again. “Im not made of glass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS!!!!

Marinette sat during her morning lectures desperately trying to get the kiss out of her head. It was so much worse when she hadn’t a set point to focus on, she found her mind wondering to what if’s and where else those soft lips could kiss her. But as much as Marinette wanted to submit to her fantasyland she had a much bigger problem to try and concur. How in the hell was she going to see the ally cat again? Surely his nightly visits would stop after their exchange, so how was Marinette going to confront the hero and figure this all out. Honestly if Marinette knew what brought the cat back to her room in the first place this would be a hell of a lot easier. 

 

“Hey Alya..” Alya simply grunted to signal her awareness, “How would _you_ get chat noir to come see you.” 

“I would call him out, ya know put him on blast online or something.” Marinette bit her cheek before turning back to the growing list in front of her jotting down the advice before adding a side note that said _when you’re desperate_

Marinette spent the remainder of the day asking around school under the excuse that it was for a pool on the Ladyblog, jotting down everything she heard before she stumbled into Adrien during their lunch break. 

“Oh Adrien, hey can I ask you something?” Marinette smiled at the blond completely focused on her task. “How would you get Chat noir to come visit you.” 

_____________

Adrien stumbled back at the question, half because of how smoothly Marinette asked him and because he was in fact Chat noir, but of course Marinette didn’t know that. He heard Ellie laugh softly beside him before he cleared his throat to answer her. 

“Um, I would um… leave out cookies.” Adrien mentally kicked himself before he let out a nervous laughter. 

He watched Marinette’s eyes go wide before she wrote down his answer and turned towards the younger girl besides him. She nodded at the girl indicating she also wanted Ellie to answer, it was lost to Adrien as he processed that Marinette was going around asking how to lure him to visit her. Not only that but he was finally able to take in the girl completely for the first time since he last saw her the night prior. 

Quickly Adrien felt his face heat up at her outfit, and apparently he was into girls with pony tails. Or maybe he just liked Marinette’s hair in a pony tail? Either way his eyes where shamelessly glued to the black paw print plastered over her chest. Normally this wouldn’t be a big deal except the color scheme matched his superhero persona exactly and it sent a wave of pride and affection through his body. Adrien was so entranced by the sight of Marinette’s presence he nearly missed Alya obnoxiously weaving him down, seeing that this must have been urgent Adrien quickly left the two girls to rush over to the, now, jumping girl. 

“Alya whats up?” 

“ _Adrien_ holy shit!” Alya greeted the blond with a rough punch to the shoulder. “Why didn’t you tell me you kissed Mari!” 

“I-it ya know just happened.” Adrien nervously looked around to see if anyone was listening before gently rubbing his shoulder. 

“ ** _just happened,_ ** ” Alya just stared at Adrien who seemed to shiver under the pressure. “Adrien, akuma attacks just happened you kissing Marinette is a _huge_ deal!” 

“Wait hold up.” Chloe slid herself into the conversation, reinforcing his fear that people could hear their conversation. “Adrien you finally kissed her?!” Adrien desperately hushed the mayors daughter before turning back towards Marinette to make sure she wasn’t listening. 

“No, I mean yes.” Adrien hissed before turning and pushing the two girls into a more private area. “Its complicated and I don’t know how she took it.” Chloe roles her eyes before turning towards Ayla with a knowing look.

“Adrien kissed Marinette last night as chat noir. Marinette freaked out but is now totally hunting down Chat noir.” Chloe nodded along as Ayla listed everything off leaving Adrien standing there dumbfounded. 

Ignoring the two still debating girls the model slowly moved to lock the door and lower the blinds before moving to open his jacket allowing his Kwami to dart from his hiding place. Zipping from on end of the room to the next the black cat like being seemed to faze through his messenger bag only to reappear with a small slice of cheese and a demanding look in his bright eyes. Answering the silent question Adrien simply lifted two fingers before his kwami floated towards the teachers desk to eat his lunch. 

He watched as the other two Kwami’s seemed to emerge form their own hiding places before he made his way to sit at the closet desk. Adrien watched as his hands slowly slide over the wood before baling into tight fists, his mind was racing and still bright blue eyes and an hypnotizing smile was at the front of it all. 

Stretching out his arms he rested his head against the desk as he remembered their intimate encounter that seemed to be the root of the chatter and distress. Closing his eyes so he could fully lose himself in the memory he was greeted with the sight if worrisome eyes and pale skin; he remembered the look on her face as he spoke frantically how she fit perfectly against him and in his hands. The softness and warmth her lips provided in the short and impulsive kiss. But he also remembered the shock in her eyes as he pulled away, how her body froze under his lips. Chat noir, although confident and more opened with his affections had stepped over a line that was never suppose to be crossed while he was masked. 

As Adrien he couldn’t do anything to rectify the situation and he knew the only way to fix this would to visit Marinette as his alter ego. 

“….Adrien?” The boy slowly lifted his gaze towards the light and gentle voice he opened his palm and watched as the spotted kwami floated to rest against his exposed wrist. Soon his own Kwami joined her curling up against his folded fingers close to the bug. Like being and gazing at his holder. 

Adrien confirmed his suspicions as he saw Ellie re locking the door behind her before giving him a worried look. “Im fine,” h turned back towards the red Kwami giving her honest smile. “Just found myself in a pickle that’s all Tikki.” He waited as Tikki watched him before shy floated over to her own holder and nuzzled her cheek. 

___________________ 

Marinette soaked in the warmth the clear sky allowed as she sat on the schools front steps. She clutched her list closely to her chest as her mind raced, calculating the top ten, top five, until finally finding the top three choices for her to try. 

_1) walked the streets at sundown, it known that the hero’s patrol around that time to keep the streets safe so people can get home._

_2) leave out cookies and milk. (Marinette the smell of freshly baked goods would attract one of the four hero’s so she would just have to ask for them to pass along a message.)_

_3) post online calling out the hero, (juvenile but considering they’re somewhat close it might actually work)_

With the first part of her plan almost completely figured out Marinette felt as if something had been lifted from her shoulders and almost completely at peace. 

“So not only is my girlfriend MIA but so is Adrien.” Marinette smiled as Nino pouted down at her before joining her by sitting at her side. “I wanted to surprise Alya with this lunch I made for us.” Nino glared at the large sized Tupperware sitting in his lap. 

“Still wooing her I see.” Marinette tired to hold on her laughter at his defeated puppy dog look, really she did.

“You laugh but Alya loves my gushy romantic side.” Nino stuck his tongue out at Marinette before placing the Tupperware between them. “Well, I guess you and I will just have to eat this then.” 

“Nino im flattered by you know Alya has a firm hold on my heart.” Marinette placed a hand over her heart letting out a dramatic gasp.

“And you know that Adrien is my number one.” Nino popped the lid, “But pasta salad goes straight to the hips and I refuse to eat this alone.” 

“I thought carbs went to the thighs and sweets went to the hips.” Marinette gladly excepted the paper plate and plastic silverware Nino offered her. 

“God that’s even worse, now you _have_ to eat with me.” 

They ate in silence for awhile before Nino let out a aggravated sigh as he stared at the food defeated. His sullen look worried Marinette as she enjoyed the truly delicious meal. Nino looked up at the sky before his eye brown knitted together deep in thought. 

“Ya know I don even like pasta salad.” Nino closed his eyes as his head rolled back. “It’s Ayla’s favorite but I think it’s a shame since its not a salad or pasta.” He huffed out a laugh before looking at her. “But Ayla’s been working _so hard_ lately, I just, I wanted to surprise her.” 

“You still can Nino,” Marinette placed her empty plate beside her before closing up the Tupperware. “Just think of this as a taste test. Just because you guess missed your chance at lunch doesn’t mean you missed your shot completely.” Marinette smiled warmly at her friend as she handed over the pasta salad. “Im sure if you show her this she’ll agree to having dinner with you.” 

“Really?” 

“I know it, in fact why not have a picnic after school if you swing by the bakery ill through in some desserts!” Nino’s eyes brighten as he took the food from Marinette. With a smirk Marinette prepared to lay it on thick. “If I already didn’t have my heart set on someone,” Marinette pointed at the pasta salad. “This would have made me fall for you instantly.” 

“That good huh”

___________________ 

The rest of the day seemed to fly by in a blur for Adrien to the point where Nathalie pulled him aside during a shoot to reprimand him on his distant attitude and constant pout. Thinking on his toes the poor boy simply bloomed it on feeling sick, pleading for the rest of the day off; saying it might be this stomach bug going around and he just needed to sleep it off. With a hesitant but eventual nod from Nathalie, Adrien quickly found himself in his room with strict instructions to sleep and not come out until he feels better. 

Anxiously waiting for the sun to start its descent the blond paced his room an tried to busy himself to the best of his ability. Finally when he felt that it was eating late enough Adrien changed into Chat noir an leaped out of his room unnoticed. Dashing around the streets to do a quick routine check of Paris the black cat taught to himself what exactly he was going to say to Marinette. 

Unluckily for him, the situation presented himself sooner then he expected when he spotted the girl nervously wondering the streets alone. Frowning Chat noir tried to figure out what exactly Marinette would be doing out this late since her hands where empty of shopping bags and she didn’t seem to have her sketch book with her either, not that Chat noir found himself looking out for the girl that he would know where she usually frequented. Leaping from the building Chat gracefully landed a few feet behind the girl before making himself known. 

“Hey Marinette!” He watched the girl whip around as her name was called, her blue eyes once again making him have to catch his breath. “What are you doing out this late?”

“O-o-oh um actually I was-“ Marinette turned fully a blush forming on her cheeks, “I was looking for you.” Quickly making her way to the hero Marinette fiddled with the hem of her skirt. 

“O-oh, is this about last night…” Chat rubbed the back of his head nervously preparing for the inevitable. 

“N-no, I mean yes! No!” Marinette waved her hands frantically as she fumbled for words. “Can you come visit me tonight.” 

Chat raised an eyebrow before reaching for his baton, he stared down Marinette’s confused expression before reaching out and wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her tightly against him. In seconds they where elevated off the ground as chat skillfully got them to land on an empty roof top. 

“I think we should talk about this now.” He stared down at Marinette as she just nodded and stared back. 

“Yeah, now is also good.” 

_________

Sliced fell over the pair, neither having the courage to speak their mind. Instead Marinette found herself staring at the spotless gold bell attached to Chat’s suit, costing her eyes Marinette took a deep breath before placing her hands against his chest and resting her head between them. A calm and familiar warmth greeted her as she felt him tighten his hold and a clawed hand gently cradle the back of her head.

“I…I like you chat. I really _really_ like you.” Marinette opened her eyes looking out over Paris, not being brave enough to glacé up at Chat. “But, I feel like I shouldn’t.” Biting her lip she tried to find a delicate way to say what had been bothering her. “I don’t know who you are. Im just confused about my feelings.” 

“I see” fighting the feeling of regret at the dejected and defeated tone Marinette took a step back to finally look up at the blond.

“But, im willing to try and wait until you’re ready to tell me who you are.” Marinette smiled before her faced turned a bright red and she leaped away from Chat. “I mean that is if you feel the same way! I mean I you don’t that ok I’ll just have to go and submerge myself in a hole and bury myself alive, but is cool I get it!!” Marinette slapped her hands over her mouth before turning completely away from Chat. 

Starring wide eyed at the ground marinette crouched desperately trying to make herself as small as possible. What did she just do! Since when did she get flustered in front of Chat, she’s never acted this way before. Was it the kiss? It couldn’t be could it, it wasn’t her first kiss. 

“Princess…hey can you look at me.” Marinette shock her head violently when she heard footsteps coming closer to her. “Mari…” 

Marinette stared blackly at the ground watching as black boots slowly came into her view. Still being stubborn she refused to look up, she watched as Chat slowly crouched to her level. For awhile she could only stare at the stainless bell before she dared to look him in the eyes. 

That was her fetal mistake, his eyes so pure and brightly filled with fear and compassion. She was frozen, her voice stuck in her throat as he slowly fell to a kneeling position in front of her. He was so close, they were sharing air inches from the other as Chat gently ran hand to cup the back of her neck. 

“I cant lie to you,” slowly Marinette’s hands fell to her knees, “I too have feelings for you.” Staring at Chat Marinette waited for the ‘but’,for the other shoe to drop. “But my fear of you getting hurt is so much stronger.” Marinette let out a soft sod before biting her lip. “I wont put you in danger like that.”

Marinette clutched her fists before closing the space between them, she kissed the hero with such force she had to follow his lips as he moved back. She felt his grip on her neck try and pull her away and responded by cupping his cheeks and pulling him against her. This kiss was the exact opposite of anything she had ever seen or read of, it was sloppy and full of teeth both parties fighting for dominance. 

Finally running out of air Marinette fell backwards with gasp, chats hands still cupping her neck keeping her close. For a moment they stared catching their breath before Marinette swallowed and spoke. 

“Twelve akumas,” chat gave her a confused look before she continued. “I have taken down twelve akumas by myself, I don’t have any powers but I am fully capable of protecting myself.” She caressed chats cheek before moving closer once again. “Im not made of glass.” 

“I know but-“ 

“No chat!” Marinette smacked his shoulder in aggravation “no more cliché shit about putting me in danger.” Staring him dead in the eyes Marinette used all her bravery to ask a simple yet loaded question. “Do you want to be with me.” 

“ _yes_ ” 

“Then kiss me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys over 100 kudos?!!?? You know what this calls for? A give away!!! 
> 
> Ill be giving away oneshots of your OTP from any fandom! All you have to do is leave a message on my tumblr with "apple seed" and your otp and any type of situation you want to see them in!!!! 
> 
> Its not much but its my way of saying thank you!!! <3


	9. All at once

“Its ok, kiss me chat….” Everything around them just seemed to stop. Suddenly every breath marinette took Chat could see clearly. Watching as her chest expended as she took in the air, how her eyes seemed to slowly blink up at him, her lips moving to form each word clearly. 

He was lost in those eyes just as he was lost in his mind. Both sides of himself desperately wanting to kiss her but struggling to find the moral standing to do so, their first kiss had been an impulsive action after almost losing her. But when she was the one to kiss him just a few moments ago, it was filled with such chaos and emotions too complex to describe, Chat wanted to grab her and kiss marinette with everything he had but Adrien was holding him back. 

Adrien, gentle and a witness to her softer and more hesitant side. Looking at her know, her eyes slowly closing and a soft blush against her cheeks; he knew that this marinette standing in front of him was Ardein’s shy and reserved marinette. He knew he should pull her close to him gently, caress her cheeks and kiss her slowly; at least that’s what he would do as Adrien. 

“Chat..” it’s a soft sigh and it does something to his chest, “your overthinking.” Chat couldn’t help but to agree with the angelic girl before him. Quickly he tilted his head and pressed his lips against hers while his hands grip the sides of her face tightly to keep the surprised girl in place. 

If he had the ability to he would make this moment never ending, it was perfect. He got the girl, his city was safe and silent, and his heart was filled. But moments are moments, and everything had to end.   
___________ 

_“Princess!” Forced to his knees the hero desperately reached out towards the girl, he was bleeding and weak but she was in danger, god she was in danger and he was useless. He watched as she was thrown over an over like a doll, her clothing stained red and her body limp, useless, you’re useless._

In a cold sweat Adrien is pulled from his nightmare into the surroundings of is room, as his eyes adjust he sees something significantly darker fly past his line of vision before there’s a sharp tug against his ear. “Shit plagg, OW” he swats at the kwami before lay back against his pillow, the floating vermin hovering above him. 

“You woke me up, you know I cant go back to sleep once im woken up!” It’s a blatant lie but Adrien doesn’t have the energy to call him out on it, so he lets plagg complain before he slowly floats down to the pillow beside him and his noise is silenced. 

Adrien fiddles with the ring on his finger before turning to lay on his side, the bright light from his clock shining against his skin, its nearly sunrise. He tries to calm his nerves by recalling the moment he had with Marinette only a few hours prior. Theres a nagging voice in his head that reminded him that he’s made a dangerous choice, one that’s put the girl he has strong feelings for in danger. He also knows how much said girl is able to protect herself but she cant compel him to stop worrying. With a angry grunt Adrien throws his comforter aside and stands on his feet. He needed air, he needed to breath. Tempted to transform and take a stroll above the cities lights Adrien quickly sat down to grip his mattress, now was not a time to be so impulsive he needed to keep his head straight. As much as he wanted to he couldn’t just drop into Marinette’s room at this time of night. 

Grabbing his phone Adrien dialed the mesmerized number before falling back against the satin sheets. Before the last ring the caller picks up and greets him with out of breath. 

“Ellie, its me.” 

“I know Adrien I have caller ID.” 

Trying his best to ignore the clearly annoyed _Child_ Adrien turned to his side before taking a deep breath and addressing the sassy bug. 

“I think I’m dating marinette.” There was a long sigh before Ellie spoke.

“You know you _really_ should call Alya about this.” She hums over the phone before groaning. “I assume you called because you somehow started dating her as chat noir.” Adrien makes a sound of conformation before reaching for one of his pillows to curl into. “So that means that Marinette knows you’re chat noir…?” Not one to assume something Adrien sighs before glaring at his ceiling. 

“That’s a hard no.” Rubbing his tired eyes Adrien thinks everything over. “What if she disappointed that it’s just me.” Sure the two of them got along and had slowly graduated to being friends but marinette still was so hesitant and reserved around him. It was clear she still had reservations towards him and Adrien knew that telling her _he’s_ chat noir would cause a strong and unchangeable reaction. 

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t just hear that, she’ s so-“ the chatter was brought to a stand still suddenly as the reception cut out. Ellie wasn’t in the best place for calls and usually lost connection. Adrien signed before going to redial the number before thinking against it, he’d see her later. Adrien turned towards his large window and wondered if Ellie was thinking the same thing.

A part of him felt sadness that Ellie, bright kind and loving Ellie, was in a similar parental situation. Both her parents where rarely home and worked multiple jobs to keep themselves living in the tiny two bedroom apartment down town. He knew Ellie had to wake up earlier then most to catch the subway uptown, but she never complains. Not once. 

With that final though Adrien rest his arm over his eyes and sinks into his bed to try and get some much needed rest. 

______________

Marinette bolts out of bed as her new alarm lets out a high pitch sound. She fumbles over her feet before griping the tiny alarm tightly and turning it off, she pouts at the offensive thing before sighing and making her way towards her bathroom to brush her teeth and get her morning started. 

She can hear her mother’s voice calling her from downstairs as she bounces around the room in an attempt to put on her shoes. In a blink of an eye she’s rushing down the stairs with her backpack and grabbing a granola bar before she’s out the door and down towards the bakery. 

“Ah Marinette!” She stops at the sound of her name, her father is juggling multiple orders and beaming brightly at her. “Can you work a few hours after school. I have a delivery in Marais and your mother is busy with a larger order.” 

“Yes of course.” Marinette smiles before saying goodbye and leaving to head to school. 

Quickly darting across the street marinette hurries to meet with Nino who seems to be wanting for her at the top of the stairs. With a quick apology as they iron out final details about their live blog session during their lunch break. Nino proudly presents his phone and walks Marinette through the process of starting a live blog. 

“I also brought two straws to figure out who would be recording and who would be in front of the camera.” Marinette visible tenses at Nino words. “Relax, it’s a short ceremony. It shouldn’t even take up the whole lunch hour.” 

“It’s our first Live session, what it’s a total flop.” Marinette pulls at the hem of her shirt. 

They’re both silent as Marinettes hand seems to hover over the two straws tightly held in Ninos extended hand. Hover over one before the other, Marinette finally picks one as she clutches her eyes tightly closed. With a deep breath Marinette opens her eyes to look at the cut straw in her hand. With a defeated sigh She smiles at Nino who holds up the remaining straw confirming his win. 

“Lets just pray that I don’t say something stupid.” Its a disgruntled acceptance, but acceptance non the less. Marinette can practically feel her anxiety building as others start to crowd around the front steps. 

With their meeting place set and roles picked, the two part ways. Marinette anxiously fiddles with her bag before she finally makes it to her locker. With a reassuring sigh of relief marinette opens her locker and deposits the books she won’t need until after lunch. 

“Hey Mari!” She turns around to smile at Alya, she forced the smile to stay put when she see’s Chloe hovering behind her. “How was the chat hunt last night.” 

Despite marinette trying her damndest she still can’t bring herself to fully trust Chloe just yet. She has been able to hold her tongue on her opinions of the blond cozying up to Alya. 

“Eventful.” Marinette smirks before turning to shut her locker. “We talked.” She could practically hear Alya demanding information with her looks. 

“God marinette spit it out already.” Chloe’s shrill voice causes marinette to jump slightly before turning and glaring at her. 

“Chloe why are you so interested in my personal life all of the sudden.” Marinette sticks her tongue out as Chloe sneers back at her. 

———————— 

“Adrien please slow down.” Ignoring the tiny blonde Adrien continues to pull her down the crowded streets. “Seriously Adrien it’s not like you haven’t missed first period before!” 

“Ellie not all of us have the luxury of having the first period free.” Adrien stops suddenly with the flow of traffic. He uses the opportunity to look down at Ellie who raises a brow at him.

“You didn’t have to meet me at the train stop!” Ellie does her best impression of an angry Chloe before sighing. 

“Today’s your scholarship evaluation. That’s really important Ellie, its also my fault that you woke up late.” Quickly Adrien pushes through the the crowed while crossing the street, Ellie grunts at the sudden movement before letting out an annoyed sound. 

“Oh my god I’m literally never telling you anything ever again!” Before long Ellie is tugging at Adrians holds before she just ends up digging her heals causing them to stop suddenly. “Ok, stop!” 

Adrien turns to look at Ellie to explain once again the importance of them not stopping before he’s pulled, rather aggressively into a ally. Giving Adrien a pointed look Ellie takes a running start before leaping mid transformation, getting the message Adrien does the same and uses his baton to help him vault onto the rooftop. 

In near minutes their school is insight and the pair quickly finds a close place to de-transform before slipping through the back entrance. Before either can breathe there’s a loud commotion that causes them to be on edge before they realize its only a few girls fawning over a gossip article. 

“You should head to class.” Ellie gives him a pointed look as she crosses her arms. “I think I can find my way from here.” Hesitantly Adrien nods before turning to make his way towards the group of kids in his class. 

Scanning the crowd Adrien’s heart jumps when he sees Chloe in a heated debate with Marinette as the bell signifies the start of first period. Adrien knows Chloe probably better then anyone so of course he ends up rushing past the crowds to stand behind Marinette before making his presence known. 

“Morning Chloe, Alya.” He smiled as Marinette whirled around to look at him. “Morning Marinette.” She greeted him with a bright smile before Alya wrapped a friendly arm around her shoulder. 

“Good morning Adrien, glad to see you’re running behind schedule today.” Alya teases while Adrien tries to tear his eyes away from Marinettes. “Its not like you to be running late, what happened.” Adrien clears his throat before shly smiling and running his hands through his hair. 

“I uh…I slept in.” It’s a lame excuses but Adrien pray the three girls wont call him out on it. “I was up late last night.” 

“Oh really? Doing what.” Adrien feels a chill go down his spine at Chloe’s viper like tone. She, as well as Alya, know _exactly_ what he was doing last night. 

“W-watching anime.” It’s bursting from his lips before he can stop it, so he just rolls with it. “Y-y-Yeah! I was watching _sooo_ much anime last night!” He laughs loudly and awkwardly before biting his tongue to _shut the hell up!_

“Oh?” Adrien blushes as Mari tries to hide her laughter politely behind her hand, “like Naruto, or bleach maybe?” Marinette teases him and Adrien can only stare adoringly as she lets her laughter grow. 

“Yeah, something like that..” god she was so beautiful when she laughed so openly like that. “

“Hey will guys be at the hero’s tribute during lunch? We ended up moving the live blog to this afternoon. I was gonna check it out after school but I promised to watch the bakery.” Marinette is looking at the two of them before reluctantly 

“o-oh, I actually have to retake a science quiz during lunch.” Alya waves off Marinette with a nervous laugh before fiddling with her fox tail pendent. 

“I have extra fencing practice during lunch.” Adrien gave Marinette an apologetic look before coughing awkwardly, he felt awful for lying to the girl but a part of him was excited that he’d be seeing her later as Chat noir. 

The sudden thought caused him to miss Chloes response and Marinettes rebuttal. Is this how it would be between them now? Adrien lying to her and keeping her oblivious to his alter ego. Could he really do that to marinette. Could he really build a romantic relationship on lies, the only thing he could think of was how _hurt_ Marinette was going to be when the truth came out. Slowly Adrien’s expression turned into a frown before he politely excused himself to head towards his first period.   
________________ 

Marinette tried not the take the seemingly suspicious excuses the trio all seemed to give her, if marinette was being honest she really didn’t care that Chloe wasn’t going to be there. She expertly hid her hurt from her best friend and tired not to stare as Adrien exhausted himself with a solemn look on his face. Quickly wrapping up the chatter between the other two girls marinette excused herself to make her way towards the library. Halfway towards her destination she found herself looking out towards the front entrance of the school, so she walked towards the banister to look down at the chatter of the front entrance. 

She watched the other students running to and fro, meeting up with friends, gossiping and laughing freely. Something ached inside her chest, she realized it was a longing for those moments. She shook it off, chastising herself for being so silly to think she didn’t have any friends. The thought itself was unbelievable, she herself believed those in her class to be her friends and to think otherwise would be an insult to them. After all the time shes spent with them outside of school she has no reason not to think of them as friends. 

Perhaps it was the loneliness speaking, what ever it was Marinette wanted to shake it off and move on. She had no time for that kind of negativity. Besides she promised her home room teacher shed help tutor a under class men during first period and homeroom. With a determined look Marinette marched to the library and made her way towards the designated tutoring section. She saw a young blonde girl looking around nervously before making her way over. 

“Hi, I’m Marinette. Eleanor Bates right?” Marinette smiled kindly at the younger blond her shoulder length waves of hair swishing as she jumps at the new person invading her space. 

“Ellie actually.” She blinks before waving her hands in front of her “i-I mean I prefer Ellie, I’m sorry if that came off rude.” Marinette smiles before sliding in the seat next to her. 

“Not at all, Ellie it is.” Ellie blushes but moves to open her textbook and notebook in front of her. “So what do you seem to be having problems with?” 

“Biology mostly, some math too but if its ok I’d like to focus on science for now.” Noting the deeper blush and how Ellie wont seem to look at her Marinette silently nods. 

“I hated biology freshman year.” She smirks as Ellies eyes grow wide. “It’s a weird leap going from learning things like how storms and earth quakes are formed to DNA and genes.”

“E-exactly! I wasn’t expecting it, I usually love science but maybe it’s not what I thought it was.” Ellie slumps in her chair before letting out a sigh. 

“Well there are different types and branches of science.” Marinette takes out her sketch book before making a quick list. “There’s fields of study that focus on the mind and how it works, there’s science that focuses on medicine and science that focuses on nature…and others that I cant think of.” Marinette looks towards the younger girl and sends a small smile, the both laugh as Marinette pulls over the textbook. “Now lets see what we’re up against.” Quickly reading over the vocabulary terms before the chapter Marinette makes a soft humming sound before reaching to take out a set of flash cards. “Ok, how about we start by making flash cards of all the terms and then will make cards on parts you’re struggling with.” 

Ellie smiles before reaching to grab a flash card, she breaks out a pen and begins to write down the first term. By the time their session is finished Ellie has made fifteen vocabulary flash cards while Marinette printed out a practice sheet on viruses and bacteria. As Ellie is packing up Marinette quickly highlights three of the five questions and hands the sheet over to the younger girl who takes it with a smile. 

“Just do what you can, how about we meet again on Friday.” Marinette smiles, a warmth building in her chest. 

“Thank you so much Marinette!” Her brown eyes shines brightly illuminating the colors hidden inside them. “Do you mind if we exchange numbers In case I need help?” 

“Absolutely not.” Marinette whips out her phone opening her contacts and handing it over. She waits as Ellie adds her number and gives it back. 

Ellie smiles brightly as she waves goodbye, Marinette taps her pencil against the library table before looking around the nearly vacant library. With her second period being. Study hall and Marinette already caught up on her work, Marinette is left alone with her thoughts once again. Frowning the bluenette cant help but become suspicious of her friends and their hasty excuses, perhaps there was something wrong with her? Furiously shaking her head for the second time that day Marinette shuffles to place her belongings back into her bag before sending out s blog post with the new Time for the live blog session. 

Tension begins to from in the pit of her stomach after a early morning meeting before school it was decided that Marinette would be the face of the live blogging after she literally picked the short straw. Becoming self conscious of her outfit Marinette rushes to the closest bathroom to try and fix her hair and appearance. While shes fiddling with her hair her phone starts to buzz.

Alya:  
 _girl where are you? Ive look all over the library and I cant find you._

Marinette bites her lips debating on responding before she finds herself already typing away on her phone. 

Marinette:  
in the bathroom, I wanted to fix myself before the Live blog session.

Pressing send Marinette places her phone face down on the sink before stepping back and trying to get a complete look of her outfit. She’s wearing a floral skirt and a dark colored shit, one side of her hair is braided so it lays on her shoulder while the other side is loose and wavy. Her outfit clearly reflects the spring weather but she still cant decide if she should have her hair up or down. 

Marinette jumps and lets out an embarrassing scream as Alya seems to burst through the door to the bathroom. The blue haired girl takes a few deep breaths as her best friend quickly makes her way to her side. She doesn’t say a word as she undoes marinettes braid and takes a small amount of hair, leaving only her bangs down as she ties up half her hair so its resting against the bottom layers of marinettes hair. Alya expertly uses a small clear ban to keep it in place before tying a bow with one of Marinette signature ribbons. 

“Done, now come on.” Alya grabs Marinettes wrist and belongings and drags her out of the bathroom and back towards the library. 

“Thanks.” Marinette, still a little stunned by the how quickly Alya did her hair and how expertly it came out simply follows until they’re at a table near the back of the library.

The both sit in silence, marinette not sure what to say and Alya working on some homework that’s due. In what seems like seconds the bell is ringing and everyone around them are rising to leave to their third period. Marinette does the same and says goodbye to Alya before turning to make her why towards Chemistry. 

Sooner then marinette would have liked she finds her chemistry class also coming to an end and herself once again in front of her locker putting her bag away and slipping her phone, already opened to the live chat, into her skirt pocket. She takes a few deep grounding breaths before making her way towards the front entrance to meet Nino. Nino gives her a reassuring smile while gripping her shoulder in support. The walk to the park isn’t to long and the duo find themselves pushing to front of the crowd before Nino begins to set up for the Live Blog. 

Marinette has to swallow back the growing lump in her throat before Nino begins to count down. 

“Hello Ladybug fans, I’m Marinette standing before in front of what will be the hero’s tribute.” Marinette awkwardly jesters to the covered art behind her before she clears her throat. “A-at this moment there hasn’t been any sightings of Ladybug or any of the other hero’s.” As soon as the words leave her lips Nino is smirking and pointing at the covered statue behind her. 

Confused Marinette turns to look behind her and feels her heart jump at the sight of Chat noir perched on top of the covering smiling down at her, he waves before jumping down and striding towards her. 

“O-oh it seems Chat noir is the first of the four hero’s to make an appearance.” Marinette knows she’s blushing, but still turns to look at the camera prying she doesn’t look like a deer in headlights. 

She looks over her shoulder to see chat seemingly surrounded by reporters and news stations, Marinette looks around before turning back to Nino and Jumping as Volpina seemly appeared out of thin air. 

“Oh lucky us,” Marinette nods behind her and watches as Nino quickly moves so Marinette can stand beside the Fox while still getting a good shot. “It seems Volpina is also here and we get to be the first to interview her.” Marinette finally gets to take in Volpina’s outfit and doesn’t hesitate to compliment it. 

“Thanks, I’m actually a huge fan of the blog.” Volpina waves at the camera before turning her attention to Marinette. 

“That’s so great to hear!” A tiny bubble of confidence grows inside Marinette as she feels reassured that the heroine seems to approve of the blog. “Can I ask you some questions from your fan base.” Marinette reaches to pull her phone out, seeing the chat buzzing and questions already flooding in. Volpina simply nods before sending a loving smile towards the camera. “Great, this question comes from Julie age fourteen. Before becoming Volpina did you have any experience with the flute?” Marinette makes an impressed face before turning to Volpina for answers, also waiting for the answer. 

Volpina laughs softly before lifting her flute so it’s visible. “Actually no, I’m not very talented with instruments but while I’m Volpina it’s as natural as breathing.” 

“That’s so cool!” Marinette doesn’t stop the sheer amazement before she scans for a second question that isn’t ‘who are you’ or ‘how old are you really.’ “Um….our next question comes from Elijah age seventeen, are you-“ Marinette blushes before continuing the question. “Are you currently seeing anyone?” Volpina laughs setting marinettes nerves at ease, she shakes her head before winking at the camera. 

As Marinette returns to look for her next question she feels a arm wrap around her shoulder, turning to see a black leather clad arm Marinette sucks in a deep breath and feels her heart begin to pound wildly all over again. 

“Chat, are you tryin to steal my interview?” Volpina playfully pokes the leather clad cat with her flute before raising an eyebrow. 

With his arm still around marinette he lifts both hands in a surrender before shaking his head. Chats so close to her Marinette is able to feel whisks of his hair brush against her neck as he shakes his head. She’s left stuck as she can only watch the live chat burst into chaos.

“I’m actually here to inform you that the ceremony is about to start, LBs rounding us all up.” Marinette lets out a soft breath as Chat takes a step back, she turns to face him as Volpina quickly moves to his side. Chat slyly lifts Marinette’s hand to place a gentle kiss on the back of her palm, “wait for me after?” 

Marinette comply caught off guard takes a few seconds before nodding her hand. Nino films the two hero’s walking away before moving to get a better angle for the unavailing, but not before giving Marinette a confused look. Marinette brings her hand to her chest before following Nino stunned into silence. 

The ceremony is short but sweet. The mayor says a few words before introducing the sculpture who also says a few words before unveiling the beautiful tribute. The crowd around them claps as each hero is represented in a stance of power with their signature weapon. They’re all expertly captured and the statues is so well done their own individual personalities seem to leap from the metal effortlessly. The hero’s each compliment the statue and thank the artist as well as Paris. Nino effortlessly captures the whole thing and turns to Marinette for a closing. 

Fumbling over her words as Chat noir smirks and seems to stalk towards her behind Nino she barely able to get the statues location out before shes saying goodbye and fumbling to walk past Nino. 

“Hey that was amazing Marinette, we got the whole event _and_ the first ever exclusive with Volpina.” Marinette nods frantically at Nino as she keeps an eye on the stalking cat quickly nearing them. 

“I’m sorry but can I borrow Marinette for a second.” Nino stares giving the hero a suspicious look, Marinette steps forwards before giving her own look towards her partner.

“You wanted to talk?” 

Marinette goes to stand in front of the hero who simply looks around before wrapping an arm around her waist and leaping towards a rooftop. Marinette lets out a loud squeak as she quickly   
lifted from the ground and the crowd around her soon shrinks down before her eyes. 

Chat flawlessly places them on a secluded rooftop before he’s taking a step back without removing his hold on Mari. No longer crushed against the hero’s chest, Marinette looks up to reprimand the hero before realizing how close they are to each other. 

“S-sorry, there was a lot of press, I didn’t want you to be uncomfortable.” Chat takes another step back before clearing his throat. “You look-beautiful really.” Marinette blushes under the praise. She also steps back and out of his hold before brushing some hair behind her ear. 

“Thank, um the ceremony was really nice.” Chat nods as Marinette fiddles with her shirt. 

They’re both silence as they just stare at each other. Their dynamic different from what they’re used to, Marinette desperately wants to talk about the kiss they shared last night. Hell she has questions on questions on questions! Starting with where they stand, are they together? Exclusive? Can she tell people? _What’s going on chat._

“What?” Marinette stares wide eyed at Chat who, honestly looks so confused. “Yo-you want to tell people?” 

shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit retreat retreat. This roof isn’t that high up, its not a deadly drop right?

“What.” How intelligent Marinette. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chat can only stare at Marinette, he realizes now that she didn’t mean to say that. If her shocked and horrified expression says anything, a part of him is hurt. He mentally shakes it off before moving closer to her, he clears his throat to get her attention before cradling her cheeks in his hands. For a second he can only stare at her as he fights back the urge to tell her yes. Yes he wants her all to himself, that yes she can scream it from the rooftops if she wants. That anything she wants hes fine with, how he would do anything for her. Anything. 

But he doesn’t, instead he pulls her close and kisses her gently on the forehead. A little peck before he’s holding her close and fighting back the instinct to purr in satisfaction. Instead they stand on the rooftop in silence as marinette silently cries and his heartbreaks. Something has changed around them when they pull apart, Marinettes face red and eyes starting to puff around the edges. 

“Princess,” Chat can barely get his voice above a whisper. “Marinette I’m so sorry this cant be easier.” Marinette shakes her head, reaching for him. “I’m sorry, its been a day.” He looks to sky, the sun still hanging brightly. “Not even and I already made you cry.” 

“N-no I’m just very-“ He shushes her gently, squeezes her cheeks until she pouting like a fish. 

“If you want to tell people you can, but only people you trust. I don’t want to risk akumas coming after you.” Chat rolls his eyes. “You already like to throw yourself into danger, please don’t start inviting it.” Marinette goes to protest but it comes out a grumbled mess that has Chat smiling. 

Marinette shakes off his hands while he laughs, she goes to argue with him but they’re both interrupted by her phone going off wildly. Chat stares at her pocket while Marinette sighs, he watches her look over the messages before typing out a reply. Chat knows they’re both on a tight hour break, he wonders if he can convince her to skip the rest of the day and stay with him. Chat frowns at the idea, they have a history test fifth period. 

He’s still deep in his thoughts when he feels her gently kiss his check. It makes him jump and a bright blush spread over his cheeks, he instinctively goes to cover the spot with his hand. 

“Can you drop me off at the café down the street? I’m meeting a friend there.” Chat nods before reaching to hold her close. He hesitates for a second before lowing his head and kissing her deeply and smirks at her flushed expression when he pulls away. 

_________________ 

Marinette slowly lets her fingers slip from the leather hero’s before had leaping over rooftops and out of her sight. Blushing she rubs her arms before turning and trying to spot Nino in the café. Its easy to spot him, his hand waving excitedly as she walks through the doors a soft jingle above her announcing another costumers entrance. Marinette quickly makes her way over towards her friend happy to see he already ordered her favorite items. 

“So, what did _the_ Chat noir whisk you away for?” Marinette freezes the rim of her vanilla latte just barely touching her lips. 

Marinette slowly and carefully places her cup back on the table, her mind moving a mile a minute. She thinks over the hasty but heartfelt conversation she just had with the hero before looking at Nino. She blinks before coming to her conclusion. Quickly she takes out her phone before addressing Nino.

“What I’m about to tell you is extremely secret.” She types away before taking a deep breath, “Also you have to let me be the one to tell Alya.” Marinette watches Nino who’s clearly intrigued by her mysterious actions. Marinette presses send and waits for Ninos phone to go off. 

She bites her finger her between her lip as he reads over the message. She lets the information sink in and see’s the moment Nino finally processes what he just read. He stares back at her wide eyed his mouth gaping like a fish. Marinette gave him a reassuring smile before fiddling with her hair. Nino looks at the phone, then at Marinette, then the phone, then at Marinette before letting out a sound of confusions that turned to worry then finally to a soft exhale. 

“You can’t tell anyone.” Marinette moves forward to grip Ninos hand, “I trust you, a-and I know you have a lot of questions.” She sits back against the chair before taking a deep breath. “Alright. Let me hear them.”


End file.
